College Au
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompts. Short ficlets with the cast of supernatural in college. Destiel and Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

Destiel based on the prompt from tumblr where they sing duets in separate showers and have never met.

Dean hated his math course. It wasn't that he was bad at math and didn't understand it, it was more so that he couldn't be bothered with it. It was boring and tedious. He had to sit in a lecture for almost an hour and a half, listening to some stuffy old guy talk about some equations or formulas or something. Dean didn't know what was worse, the class itself, or the fact that the class started at eight in the morning. What he did know, was that the class after it was his favorite.

The class was called Heavy Duty Suspension and Service. Dean had it once a week for four hours. The first two hours was talking about the theories and shit like that. The last two hours were where they got hands on. The best days were the days Dean would head back to his dorm around 4:30 covered in grease from the class.

Today was one of those days. Dean entered his dorm and tossed his bag on his bed. He lucked out this semester and got the dorm room to himself. When he first moved in, they told him not to hold his breath, that someone would be reassigned to his room after a few week in. Dean was in his fourth week and no one moved in. Sam was in a dorm in the hall below him and didn't get out of his classes until closer to six.

Dean stripped off his olive green shirt and tossed it in the direction of his hamper. His dorm was a mess but it was his mess. On the walls were pictures and diagrams of cars, a calendar and a few posters of his favorite (older) bands. On top of the dresser was his radio and stack of cds and casets. The desk held papers and books and note books and sat near the window. His laptop usually sat there but was in his bag today.

He headed into his small bathroom and turned on the shower. He needed to get the grease off his face and out of his hair. He was done with classes for the day.

Stepping into the shower, Dean let the warm water cover him and begin to remove the grease and dirt. He grabbed some soap and went to work cleaning himself.

" _Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better."_ Sang a voice. Dean stopped and listened. It was muffled almost and he wondered if someone was in his dorm. " _Remember, to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."_

Someone in the dorm next to him was singing. They were singing one of Dean's favorite songs too. Dean grinned and began to sing the next part.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid." Dean sang with his deeper voice. "You were made to go out and get her." Dean could hear the person laughing. "The minute you let her under your skin, then you'll begin to make it better."

" _And any time you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders"._ The voice continued, " _For well you know that it's a fool, who plays it cool,by making his world a little colder."_ Dean added in the vocal _na na na's_ and tried not to laugh. He was singing Hey Jude in the shower with a guy next door, who was also in his shower.

Dean washed his hair as he and the guy next door sang. He didn't even know who the guy was, never met him. Dean doesn't spend much time with the people on his floor. He's got a buddy a few doors down but they met in a class last semester.

Eventually, Dean and his neighbor finished Hey Jude. Dean laughed as the guy started signing another beatles song. Dean sang along. After that song, Dean got out and began drying off. The water was still going in his neighbor's shower and the guy was still singing. Dean laughed and left to get dressed. He pulled on jeans and a grey shirt and pulled on his boots. He left and headed for Sam's room to wait for him to get out of class.

Dean found himself singing with the stranger in the shower often. Every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, the two met in the showers. Sometimes they would meet on Saturdays or Fridays, but that was rare. This went on for a few weeks and the two sang a large variety of songs. One time, when Dean was able to start singing first, he began singing paradise by the dashboard light. He was surprised when the man in the shower started singing it too. The last half of the song, the two fell into perfectly.

But one day, the guy next to him started singing If You Seek Amy by Brittany Spears and he sang it so well and with the perfect emphasis that Dean couldn't help but laugh. He did not sing along.

Over the past few weeks, Dean never thought of going next door and introducing himself. The idea never occurred to him. However, the end of their mid-term exams would bring the two singers together.

It was the end of the mid-terms and Dean was passed out, trying to make up for the last few nights of sleep he skipped. He had to pull a few all-nighters and drink his weight in energy drinks, but he finished. Everything was turned in and his exams were over. He could sleep.

He was only faintly aware of the alarm going off in the distance. It seemed to be getting louder and more annoying as he became more aware of his surroundings. Someone began pounding on his door.

"Hey! Get up! Fire alarm, everyone out!" Someone called through his door. Dean groaned and acknowledged that he heard. He grabbed his boots and pulled on a shirt before shuffling over to his door and heading out into the hallway of half awake students. They all shuffled out into the court yard.

Dean stood and rubbed his arms. He should have brought his coat. It was three in the morning in November. Some people grabbed cots or hoodies. Others brought their blankets. Dean looked around and saw his brother Sam standing next to his boyfriend Gabriel. Dean sluggishly waved, catching Sam's attention and letting him know he got out ok. Sam nodded at Dean and pulled the blanket around his shoulders closer, getting the attention of the man in the blanket with him. Gabriel had been looking around, trying ot see someone who would know what was going on. Sam pulling the blanket closer brought the shorter man's attention up to Sam. Dean saw Gabriel say something making his brother roll his eyes and smile. Dean looked away and back to the building that was supposed to be burning. Dean didn't see any smoke.

Dean grunted and rubbed his arms, trying to get some heat going. It was freezing.

"Damn, the hell are we doing out here?" He muttered to himself. The guy next to him heard and turned to look at Dean. Dean met his stare.

The guy had on a dark blue hoodie with white strings. The hood was up and almost covered the dark brown hair. He had a small tan fleece blanket wrapped around him. He offered Dean a sympathetic smile.

"Fire alarm went off. I think someone tried to hotbox a dorm again." The guy answered. Dean groaned.

"Again? They didn't freakin' learn last time?" He grunted. The boy in blue smiled and snorted a bit.

"Guess not." He said and stuck his hand out to Dean. "I'm Cas by the way."

"Dean." Dean introduced himself and shook Cas's hand. "What floor you on?"

"Third. You?"

"Same." Dean said and shivered. He regretted not grabbing a coat. CAs noticed this and took the tan blnket off his shoulders and handed it to dean. Dean didn't fight it and put the blanket around his own shoulders, enjoying the warmth that was already there from Cas's body heat.

"Thanks, man. I was so out of it when someone was banging on my door." Dean explained. Cas smiled in understanding.

"How many all nighters you pull?" Cas asked.

"What day is it?" Dean asked with a small smile. Cas laughed.

"Technically it's Saturday morning." Cas explained. Dean pretended to think on how many nights he skipped.

"Last night I slept was Tuesday night." Dean told him. Cas's jaw dropped before he broke out into a smile. "What about you?"

"I got a little sleep Thursday night but Wednessday and Tuesday I was up. I just fell asleep about an hour before these alarms went off." Dean chuckled.

"I don't even know what time I fell asleep." Dean admitted and the two laughed. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Dean asked a question. "What major you here for?" He asked, catching Cas's attention again. Cas smiled and looked at his feet before smiling and looking at Dean.

"I'm going for linguistics. I'm minoring in a religious studies, too." Cas answered. Dean's eyebrows shot up. That was new. Dean nodded and looked impressed.

"Awesome. How is it?" He asked, referring to the classes. Cas laughed quietly.

"The classes are ok but the work load is hell. It's paper after paper." Cas informed him. Dean nodded. "What's your major?" Cas asked.

"Just mechanics." Dean shrugged. "Nothing special." Cas looked impressed

"That sounds interesting. What classes does that require?" Cas asked, genuinely interested.

"Right now I'm in a suspension and service class. I gotta do a couple more math courses before I can do anymore." Dean told him and Cas grimaced at the math.

"Ugh, I hate math. I can't do it. I had my math final yesterday and I'm pretty sure I bombed it." CAs told him and looked down at his feet and kicked the dirt.

"Which math course?" Dean asked, wondering if he could tutor him.

"Pre-calc. I got Professor Barnes." Cas admitted. Dean laughed and Cas looked at him with a slight glare.

"That's it?" Dean asked with a huge grin. "I had Barnes. You want me to tutor you?" Dean offered. Cas looked at him and thought about it before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure, why not." Cas admitted. Both boys looked over to the adult who was shouting at them. The building had been cleared and the alarms were off. Someone put metal in a microwave. Everyone began heading in and Dean and Cas walked together.

"You sure you don't mind helping me?" CAs asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't have offered if it was an issue." Dean said. "What days are good for you?"

"Monday and Wednesday I only have one class. Tuesdays and Thursdays are filled."Cas told him.

"My Mondays and Wednesdays are filled. Thursday afternoons and Fridays are pretty open." Dean suggested. Cas thought about it as they went up the stairs in their dorm building.

"Fridays I have a philosophy lecture from eight 'til noon. I could meet up with you in the afternoon." Cas suggested.

"Damn, your class is that long?" Dean asked. Cas grimaced and nodded.

"I only have it once a week so they make it long." Cas explained. "I hate that it starts so early." Dean laughed.

"If you're still up for it after that class, I can tutor you on Fridays." Dean said. Cas nodded as they walked down the hall to their rooms.

"Thanks Dean." CAs said as he stopped in front of a door and grabbed the handle. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Dean answered with a smile. Then he realized he was standing in front of his door. He looked back to Cas who was halfway into his room.

"Cas," Dean said to him, catching his attention. "This is your room?" Dean asked. Cas frowned and nodded before seeing that Dean had opened his own dorm room. "No way."

"Dean, your dorm is 328?" Cas asked, surprised. Dean smiled and nodded.

"I take it you're the one who sings in the shower?" Dean asked with a small smile. Cas blushes a it and nods before the two laugh.

"I can't believe you sang Brittany Spears." Dean choked out quietly. Cas laughed harder. "Nice to finally meet you, cas." Dean told him. Cas smiled.

"Nice meeting you, too. See you next Friday?" Cas asked. Dean nodded. "Alright. Night, Dean."

"Night, CAs." Dean responded and entered his own dorm, smile still on his face as he dropped onto his bed. Then he realized he still had Cas's blanket.

He's give it back Friday.

So do I keep it a short thing or make it a story?


	2. Chapter 2

Sabriel This prompt is from tumblr. It's where one lives in a dorm on the first floor and the other person jumps through the open window.

I don't remember all of the prompt so I'm just gonna wing it.

It was the second week of the fall semester and Sam had been assigned a dorm on the first floor. His large window gave him a good view of the courtyard. Sam sat in his dorm room, alone, working on some English paper. His roommate was in class even though it was six in the evening. He left his window open to let in the fall breeze and he could hear the shouts and yells from the people in the courtyard outside. They were playing some kind of flag football or something.

So far, the only issue Sam had with his dorm was the screen less window. It made it easier for someone to break in. However, the courtyard was usually pretty well lit at night so Sam wasn't too concerned.

He sat at his desk, typing away at the paper, listening ot the sounds from the courtyard and minding his own business when one of the guys came through his open window. Sam had heard the voices nearing his room and turned to see one of them jump into his room and land on the floor. Sam stood and took a step towards the guy.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked as the guy stood. He was a good deal shorter than Sam. He brushed off his jeans as if he had dirt on him and gave Sam a mischevious smile.

"Yeah, I'm fabulous." HE answered, smirking and letting his eyes roam over Sam.

"Gabe! You can't do that! You're out of bounds, man!" One of the guys in the courtyard yells from the other side of the window. The man in Sam's dorm turned with his arms open, as if asking for a challenge.

"Yeah? Well, I am. The guy challenged and turned back to Sam with a smirk. "You look bored. Why don't you join us? Could use another member."

"Gabriel! At least give us back the ball if you're just gonna sit and flirt." Another guys called out to the mn in Sam's dorm. Gabriel rolled his eyes and tossed the ball out the window to get them to shut up.

"So," He said, turning back to Sam, "What do you say?" Sam looked at the guy in his room, unsure what to make of him. Sam knew him, they shared a class together, but they never really talked. Gabriel would waggle his eyebrows at Sam and Sam would clench his jaw and go back to his work. That annoying eyebrow waggle got under his skin and he had no idea why.

"I can't. Sam said as an excuse. "I got a paper to write." Gabriel snorted.

"Yeah, that can wait and you and I both know that. Come on, it'll be good for you. " Gabriel countered and began walking over to Sam, his voice getting quieter. "Or are you afraid of losing?" He challenged and waggled his eyebrows. Sam's jaw glenched and his stare hardened.

"Fine." Sam gave in and Gabriel clapped his hands together.

"Great." Gabriel said. "Follow me." He instructed as he turned back around to the window. He got one foot out before Sam grabbed his sleeve.

"Can't you use the door like a normal human being?" He asked. Gabriel just looked ack at him with a smirk.

"But that takes out all the fun." He explained and climbed out. "Come on, you're on my team."


	3. Chapter 3

Destiel Tutor session

The Monday after the fire alarm incident, Dean bumped into Cas in the campus's coffee shop. He literally bumped into the smaller man. Cas had just turned around to leave with his just bought coffee and bumped right into Dean in the crowded room. They really needed to make it bigger.

Coffee burst out of the cheap cardboard cup and splashed onto both of their shirts. The two jumped back and swore at the hot coffee that almost burned their skin.

"Crap." Cas muttered at the puddle of coffee on the floor.

"Hey, man. Sorry. I'll get you another." Dean said and turned to the barista. "Can he get another of whatever he got?"

"No, you don't have to do that." CAs said.

"Yeah, I do." Dean said and also ordered himself some coffee. Cas had some napkins and handed a few to Dean. Cas was wearing a purplish shirt and tried to get as much coffee up as possible. Dean's shirt was back, so he didn't have to worry about the stain as much. Cas shrugged and zipped up his blue hoodie. The barista gave them their coffee and Cas thanked Dean.

"Don't mention it." Dean told him, shrugging it off. "Hey, you still good for Friday? Cas nodded.

"Yeah. As far as I know." Cas told him and pulled out his phone. "What's your number?" Cas froze up and got all nervous all of a sudden and began getting flustered. " I can text you if plans change, or if your plans change or, um…" Dean laughed softly.

"Yeah, gimme your phone, I'll put it in." Dean told him and Cas handed him his phone. Dean put his number in. "So what classes you got today?" Dean asked, trying to make conversation as he handed his phone back.

"Just latin and origin of languages." Cas said with a shrug and tried to stifle a yawn. Dean noticed how tired Cas looked. The poor kid had bags under his eyes and looked like he was about to fall asleep at any minute.

"Dude, you sleepin'?" Dean asked. He'd seen a lot of freshman skip out on sleep for too long and it never ended pretty. Cas nodded before shaking his head.

"I'll be fine. I just have a crappy roommate." Cas told him and sipped some coffee. Dean smirked.

"He cant be that bad. What's he do? Blast music too loud? Have his girl over?" Dean asked, watching the smaller guy in front of him. Cas glared tiredly at Dean.

"Sometimes." Cas told him. "Last night he kept setting off small fire crackers." Dean looked at Cas with slight surprise.

"Wow. What's he tryna do? Set off the fire alarms again?" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

"I guess. Look, I have to get to class. I'll see you later." Cas said. Dean said goodbye and the two parted ways. They didn't see each other until that Friday. However, they did text every now and then. Dean texted Cas Tuesday to establish times. Thursday Cas texted Dean to double check on the times. They would be meeting right after his class in Cas's dorm. His roommate was supposed to be out with his girlfriend. No fire crackers or obnoxious shenanigans from his roommate.

Dean was looking forward to it. Cas was easy going and calm. Most guys there age were either too uptight, or just trying to get to the next keg party. Dean liked to party, sure, but he knew there was a time and place for that. Cas seemed to just be focus on getting through the week as far as Dean could tell. He never saw Cas at any of the parties and Dean rarely ever went to the library so he wasn't sure if Cas spent any time there.

In all honesty, Dean was just going off the two times he actually spoke to Cas. He seemed calm enough that he wouldn't mind hanging with Cas. Plus his Fridays were usually boring so being able to tutor someone and not spend it alone in his dorm room for a change.

That Friday came and Dean was actually up before ten for a change. He showered, got some food and made his way back to his dorm. He decided to be studious and get some homework done. Around noon he stopped and grabbed a book to read until Cas got out of class. He was surprised when after the first paragraph, he heard the door of the dorm next door slam shut, followed by what sounded to be someone arguing. Cas's roommate was supposed ot be gone today.

Dean set down his book and went to his door. He swung it open and almost walked into a surprised Cas. Cas had his eyes wide open and fist up about ot knock on the door. Dean jumped back in surprise.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered. "You scared the shit out of me." Dean said.

"Sorry. My roommate isn't leaving. Can we study here?" Cas asked. He was wearing the blue hoodie again with jeans and converses. Dean looked behind him into his dorm.

"Um…" he thought, looking at the mess. "Sure. Just lemme clean up a bit. Come in." He said as he moved away from the door. Cas came in and left the door open. He held onto his messenger bag tightly. He felt bad for the sudden change in plans but Dean didn't seem to mind. Cas took a few seconds to look at the posters on Dean's wal. He looked at all the diagrams of engines and cars. He saw the bands. "You eat?" Dean asked, startling Cas a bit. Cas looked at Dean.

"What?" He asked. Dean shrugged.

"You eat? We could order a pizza or something. I haven't eaten lunch yet." Dean explained and walked over to a small fridge. "I got some beer if you want any." HE said opening the fridge and taking out a beer. "Help yourself."

"I'll pass on the beer." HE said. "But I wouldn't mind pizza." Dean smiled and pulled out his phone.

"Hope you like peperoni." He said and made the call. CAs sat on the floor and started pulling out all of his math stuff. When Dean got off the phone, Cas apologized to him.

"Sorry about the change in plans. My roommate lives to make my life difficult." CAs said. Dean sat and leaned against his bed. Cas sat with his legs crossed like a pretzel, facing Dean.

"Don't worry about it. So what you got going on in class?" Dean asked as they got down to math. Pizza came and the two ate and worked on math. Dean explained the concepts to Cas in a way that he could understand. Around three thirty, Cas had a better understanding of what was going on in his class. Dean had showed him how to do everything, step by step and Cas learned quickly and got the hang of it. He grinned and looked at Dean.

"Thanks." Cas said, "you have no idea how much I needed this." He said. Dean grinned and took bite of cold pizza.

"Don't mention it. You need help, feel free to ask." Dean said with a small smile. Cas closed his books and notebooks and began packing everything up.

"Dean?" He asked. Dean looked at him and waited for the question. "You mind if I stay here for a while? I don't think my roommate's date is gone yet." Dean looked at him.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Just gonna watch tv. Anything you wanna watch in particular?" Dean asked as Cas scooted to face the tv that was on the second desk. Then they realized they couldn't see the tv from the floor.

"I got this." Dean said standing. "You're gonna have to get up." He said and Cas stood. Dean had a bunk bed in his room and the bottom bed, the one he slept on, was actually a futon. He tossed his pillow up to the top bunk and pulled the bed into a couch. He pulled off his comforter and tossed it up too. Dean picked up the box of pizza and set it on the couch next to Cas. "You want a beer?" He asked. Cas nodded.

"Yeah." Dean grabbed the beer and turned on Game of thrones. "Thanks." Cas said as Dean handed him a beer.

"No problem. Last semester I had a roommate that I avoided. He was a creep." Dean told him. CAs smiled and took a sip from his two sat and watched game of thrones, munching on cold pizza. Cas ended up crashing on Deans couch with his hood pulled up and shoes on the floor. Dean could conclude that Cas's roommate was a dick.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabriel

Guys, running out of prompts, send me some

Sam was sitting in his seat in one of the lecture halls, waiting for class to start. Since he had time, he opened his book and began to skim through the chapter for the next lecture. He began making an outline with some of the basic concepts, made a note of any bolded words, and made sure to level notes for the lecture.

Sam was well focused on his work until someone pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. Sam usually sat by himself in the class so he looked up to see who sat next to him. He couldn't help the eye roll and the sigh.

Gabriel had sat next to him. Sam leaned back in his seat and looked at him.

"Good morning." He greeted and handed a cardboard cup to Sam. "Brought you coffee." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. Sam looked at him before taking it.

"Thanks." He responded stiffly.

"Didn't know if you liked cream or sugar, so I brought some." Gabriel said as he pulled out several little plastic cups of creamer and sugar packets. Sam took no sugar but two creamers. "So how you feeling? Still sore?" Gabriel asked, referring to the game the previous night. The game had escalated from flag football to full on tackling. Sam had gone to bed with a sore side and stiff shoulder. At the mention of it, Sam rolled his shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." He said and sipped some of the coffee. Gabriel watched him with his trademark smirk never leaving.

"So, you're pretty good. How about you play more often." Gabriel said. Sam smiled slightly, letting out an amused huff before shaking his head.

"No." Sam declined and sipped more coffee. "One game is enough for me."

"You say that now, but you'll change your mind." Gabriel said, sure of himself. Sam looked at him. Sam couldn't help but feel that Gabriel would bring nothing but trouble. But as much as he hated to admit, he did have fun last night. And he knew he could attribute it to Gabriel. Gabriel was playful and competitive and knew just what to say or do to get Sam involved in the game. He enjoyed Gabriel's presence. He was goofy almost, and as far as Sam could tell, he never takes anything too seriously. It was refreshing. While Sam was busy thinking about Gabriel, Gabriel slid Sam's notes in front of him and looked at them.

"ah, Mr. Studious." Gabriel said. "Boring. I hate this class." He said. Sam allowed a brief smile.

"Then why are you in it?" Sam sked.

"It's a requirement." Gabriel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You can't tell me you think this stuff is interesting." Sam laughed a bit.

"It's ok. I've had worse classes." He answered with a shrug. Gabriel sighed and slid the notebook back to sam.

"Ok. So there's this party in a few days. Some frat house is throwing it." Gabriel told Sam. Sam began shaking his head, about to decline. "Woah, wait a minute, hear me out. It's just a little welcome back to school party, nothing big." Gabriel assured Sam. Sam eyed him, unsure of how truthful he was being. "Whatd'ya say?" Sm thought but before he could answer, the professor walked in, getting everyone's attention. Gabriel sighed and leaned back in his seat, flipping his book open and pouting like a child. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it." Sam said to him quietly, gaining a smirk from the shorter guy. Sam turned his attention back to the teacher, scribbling down notes, trying to absorb what he could. His concentration was broken when a small slip of paper was slid towards him.

It was just the corner torn off of a page of notebook paper. Sam opened it and saw the number scribbled on it next to Gabriel's name. Sam looked back to the teacher and pocketed the piece of paper.

He did his best to ignore Gabriel, he really did, but it was difficult when he was playing some kind of game on his phone that had blinking lights and flashing words. Sam caught himself watching Gabriel's progress on the game more than he was aping attention to the lecture. CandyCrush will suck you in like that.

Sam could see Gabriel was going to be a bad influence on him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. After class, Gabriel followed same to the large cafeteria on campus and ate with him. He also asked for Sam's notes.

"If you had paid attention in class, you wouldn't have this problem." Sam said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Gabriel grinned and started eating some chips.

"I was doing something more important." Gabriel argued.

"Candy crush isn't important." Sam said and Gabriel mocked offense.

"How dare you." Gabriel said, pretending to be offended. Sam just looked at him with raised eyebrows until Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Please." He said, looking at sam. After a few minutes of staring, Sam gave in. He grabbed his bag.

"Fine." He said as he pulled out his notebook. "Just this once" he stated as he passed the book to a grinning Gabriel.

"Sure, sure." Gabriel said as he put it in his bag. "I'll get it back to you later. So, you think about that party yet?"

"Dude, you just asked be about an hour ago." Sam said.

"Whatever," Gabriel sighed. "Just text be to let me know."


	5. Chapter 5

Destiel

GIVE ME PROMPTS

Party gone wrong

Dean was passed out that Saturday night. He still had Cas's blanket but he didn't sleep with it, that'd be weird. No, he left it on the futon beneath him. He had left it as a couch for the times Cas had come to hang out or study. Once his roommate learned that Cas had a friend with an extra spot, he took every opportunity to kick Cas out. Cas spent a lot of time in Dean's room over the past three weeks.

Dean was woken up around three or three thirty, he wasn't sure. His phone was going off, someone was calling him. He answered it.

"Yeah, this is Dean." He said tiredly into his phone, trying to wake up.

"Sh, sh ,sh. Don't yell so loud." Someone slurred into the phone as Dean sat up. He didn't yell. "Michael, are you flying? I think I'm flying. I can't see the ground."

"It's not Michael. It's Dean. Cas, I'm Dean." Dean said as he got out of the bed. He pulled on a shirt, keeping Cas on the line. "Cas, buddy, you ok?"

"I – I don't, bee's are coming, bees are after me. I have to go away." CAs mumbled. IT was hard to understand him. "They're following me. Everyone's following me. He wants to stab me." Dean began getting worried. Either Cas was a scrazy drunk, or something was put in his drink.

"CAs, cas where are you?" Dean asked. He grabbed his keys. He was going to go pick up Cas.

"I'm out, I'm out of the house. The house is moving. It's like a pond after you drop something in it. All ripply, wavey. I'm getting Dizzy Michael." Cas said. Dean heard Cas fall onto pavement.

"CAs, it's Dean. You ok, buddy?" Dean asked as he tugged on his boots. He paused when there was silence. "CAs?"

"Why do you have Michael's phone. Where is he? Did you kill him?" Cas asked.

"No, Cas, you called me. CAs, where are you?" Dean asked. "CAs what does the house look like?" Dean could hear the music blasting and figured he was at some party.

"Mean. It looks mean. I don't like it. I don't like that it's glaring." Cas said, kind of like a child. Dean grabbed his jacket and walked out the door and down the hall to the stair well.

"CAs, color, what color." Dean asked. He was walking to the exit when Sam passed him. Dean did a double take and Sam just nodded in passing. "Dude, what are you doing here? Is that a hickey?" Dean asked. Sam stopped walking and just glared at Dean.

"Shut up. Where are you going?" Sam countered.

"Dean, who's Mickey? Is he ok?" CAs asked. Dean rolled his eyes and waved Sam away before heading outside again.

"Don't worry about it, Cas. I'm on my way. Stay on the phone ok?" Dean instructed and he started up the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and took off down the road. CAs told him it looked like water, so Dean was hoping the house was blue. One of the frat houses were blue, so Dean was going to try there first. He drove down the road and he could see the house. There was lights and loud music, he could hear it in his car. HE kept an eye out, looking for Cas.

He almost ran over him. CAs was sitting in the middle of the road, trying to take off his shoes. Dean slammed on the breaks as Cas stared into the lights. He parked the car and got out, going to Cas. CAs just stared at him with his mouth hanging open. He was trashed. Dean looked at him and shook his head, bending down to help him up.

"Alright, let's get you back." Dean grunted as he put cas's arm around his shoulder and picked him up. Dean lead him to the passenger side and helped get him in and buckled. Cas's head rolled back as he looked around. Dean got in and took the car out of park. He began driving back to the campus, listening to Cas's crazy ramblings. By the time they reached the dorm building, Cas was half asleep.

"Alright, c'mon, Cas." Dean grunted as he pulled the smaller guy out of the car. "Let's get you upstairs."

"I don't want to fall." CAs argued tiredly against Dean's shoulder. Dean readjusted him and began half dragging him to the elevator. There was no way he was taking the stairs.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna let you fall." Dean said quietly as he waited for the elevator. Before long, Dean was unlocking his dorm room and dropping Cas onto the futon couch. Cas was still awake, but he was in no condition to walk on his own. He tried to sit up but fell back, groaning against a pillow. "You good, Cas?" Dean asked as he helped him sit up and lean forward.

"I don't feel good." Cas mumbled. Dean bolted to the bathroom and returned with a small trash can. He set it next to Cas.

"Use this if you're gonna puke." Dean told him. Cas nodded and fell back on the couch. Dean figured that whatever was in his system was leaving. He had started making more sense on the way back. "CAs, go to sleep. You need anything let me know." Dean instructed as he kicked off his boots and jacket. Cas nodded and pulled his tan blanket around him. Dean could see the grimace in his face and let him be.

The next day, neither one was up until after noon. Dean was up at noon and went to get some food and coffee for the two of them, letting Cas sleep a little longer. He returned and shut the door gently. He set the food and stuff on his desk and crouched next to Cas. He looked like shit. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. He placed a hand on Cas's shoulder and shook.

"Cas, wake up, buddy." He said quietly as Cas groaned and rubbed his face. Dean helped him sit up. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a bus." Cas mumbled, he kept his eyes closed as he rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

"Brought you back to my dorm." Dean explained. "I got food. You think you can stomach it?"

"What happened?" Cas asked. Dean grinned.

"You go hard. Didn't peg you as the partying type." Dean joked as he grabbed their food. He sat on the couch next to Cas and handed him coffee. Cas took it with a nod of thanks.

"I remember the party, and having a beer. That's it." Cas said as he took a sip. He flinched. "Ow." Dean chuckled and pulled out a breakfast sandwich, handing it to Cas. Cas didn't unwrap it and focused on trying to drink some coffee. "How did you know? Why did you come get me?" the questions startled Dean a bit.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"How did you know something was wrong, where I was?" Cas asked, looking at Dean.

"You called me. You were trying to call someone named Michael but called me instead. Not even sure how that happened." Dean explained and took a bite. "I could tell by what you were saying that you were messed up. Soemthign about bees." Dean added with a shrug. Cas smiled and laughed quietly.

"I always go back to bees." Cas said. Dean looked at him funny so Cas explained. "For some reason, when I get really drunk, I get obsessed with bees. Always been that way." Dean just looked at Cas as he took another bite. CAs cleared his throat. "Thanks. For everything." He said shyly. Dean clapped a hand on Cas's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, man." Dean told him. "What are friends for?" Cas looked at Dean and smiled softly as he unwrapped his own sandwich.

After that breakfast sandwich, Cas had to spend some time bent over the toilet with Dean laughing in the next room. Cas wasn't about to go to any parties again any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabriel- Tumblr promt suggested by an amazing reader who reviewed. Thank you, you life saver

Sam was sure Gabriel was a bad influence on him by now. All it took was one party and he knew it. But it wasn't enough to make him stop hanging with him. They had gotten to the party (thrown by a group of college kids renting some house for the year) and Gabriel convinced Sam to drink more than just a few beers. Sam didn't usually drink much but Gabriel offered him harder alcohol, and Sam drank.

Sam knew Gabriel could smooth talk his way into or out of anything, including someone's pants. Gabriel and Sam ended up in a corner, going at it, both pretty hammered at this point. Sam had always thought he was straight and never really gave it more of a second thought. But for the past few days, Gabriel had him questioning it. So apparently, once he got enough alcohol in him, Sam could tell if he liked Gabriel or not.

So there they were, making out in a corner during a party, when people begin to panic. People were shouting, tables were being flipped, the music was shut off and people began to run. Gabriel broke away from kissing Sam and looked around. Sam looked too.

"What's, uh..what they running from?" Sam slurred a bit. Then he saw the flashing lights through the window. Gabriel grabbed Sam by his shirt and began attempting to run to the back, with the rest of the people fleeing.

"Run, run, go!" Gabriel yelled as they ran and stumbled out the back with the rest of the people. Sam followed and the two jumped the fence into a neighbor's yard. Everyone else jumped on the other side and ran into the street. A few others were running in the same direction as Sam and Gabriel. They did this three times.

The third yard had a dog that chased them, barking loudly. Sam nearly lost his pants to the dog. The dog had grabbed onto his pant leg as he was climbing the fence. Gabriel had fallen to the other side as Sam tried to shake the dog off. Gabriel was laughing as Sam shouted at the dog, telling it to let go. Gabriel grabbed Sam and pulled him over the fence. The dog let go.

Gabriel had used his weight to pull Sam over the fence and the two fell on the grass. They were now in the grassy ditch near the road, lying down, catching their breathe and bearings. Sam glanced over to Gabriel and the two began to laugh. They were trying to run from the police while drunk. They thought it was hilarious.

"I have _never_ …"Sam began. "I've never done something like this." Sam laughed. Gabriel tried to stop laughing as he rolled his head to look at Sam.

"You serious?" He chuckled. Sam grinned like and idiot and laughed as he nodded his head. "You poor soul. We gotta do this more often then." Gabriel said matter of factly as he made to stand up. Sam laughed and grabbed him stopping him

"No, they'll see you." Sma laughed quietly. Gabriel laughed.

"No, they aren't here." Gabriel told him as he staggered to his feet. He stuck a hand out to Sam and tried to help him up. They giggled and stumbled their way out of the ditch and ran down the street. The campus was two streets down and right across the road so they had walked there.

Sam and Gabriel had jogged back to the dorm, staggering and laughing every now and then. Sam stopped by his dorm first, but he had forgotten the keys. He looked at Gabriel and laughed before trying to nock on the door. Gabriel grabbed his arm.

"No, don't wake him up, you'll piss him off." Gabriel laughed quietly. Sam snickered. "I've got a spare bed in my dorm." Gabriel laughed as he began tugging Sam down the hall. Sam snickered and slightly struggled.

"I'm not sleeping with you." He said through the laughs. Gabriel stopped and put his hnds on his knees and laughed quietly.

"Shut up, we're gonna wake everyone up." He whispered to sam as he tried to stop laughing. Eventually the two stumbled into Gabriel's dorm and crashed. They ended up passed out on the floor at four o'lock in the morning. They were too drunk to find the bed.

When Sam's watch alarm went off at seven in the morning, it startled him awake. He got one look at the time and was up an out the door in seconds. HE prayed silently the his roommate was up and to his relief, he was heading out the door as Sam came running down the hall.

"Hey!" He called out, getting his attention. His roommate looked confused. "Hey, I forgot my keys last night." Sam explained. The room mate nodded and let him in. Sam jumped into the shower and brushed his teeth while rinsing the soap out of his hair. He dried off as quickly as he could and pulled on clothes. He shoved his books and notebooks in his bag, grabbed his keys and was out the door by seven thirty. His class started at eight. HE was going to skip breakfast.

Sam didn't notice the relatively empty campus. There were only a few people out at this time in the morning. Sam all but ran to his classroom and barely made it in time for the class to start. When he opened the door to the empty classroom, Sam was extremely confused before realizing it was Saturday. He had no classes on Saturday. He rolled his eyes and went back to his dorm room, promptly falling asleep.

Sam didn't see Gabriel until Monday, although they did text. Sunday night, Sam reminded him they had a paper due the next day. Gabriel stopped texting him. When Sam headed to class that Monday, he bought them both coffee and texted Gabriel to tell him he was buying that day. He got no response.

Sam sat, drinking his coffee as Gabriel stumbled in. He had his paper in one hand and an energy drink in the other. Sam laughed under his breath as Gabriel dropped into his seat. He looked half dead. Sam grinned and slid the coffee to Gabriel. Gabriel popped off the lid, and began drinking some. It was hot, but he ignored it. After aout half of it was gone, he set it down and began pouring his enegery drink into the coffee with a blank face.

"I haven't slept since Saturday." He said. Sam watched him as he put the lid back on the coffee and drank from it. "I'm gonna die." Gabriel muttered as he took another sip. Sam laughed under his breathe. Gabriel sat in a daze and Sam could barely keep from laughing all class.

Sam concluded that he liked Gabriel. Gabriel could make him laugh. For some reason, it made Gabriel that more appealing.


	7. Chapter 7

Destiel- the guy with the bibles on the quad has cornered me and is screaming about hell, please help prompt. I found this on tumblr after some digging.

Please give me prompts

Part 1

It was a really nice day for a day in November. It wasn't too cold, all you needed was a light jacket. It was a Thursday afternoon and Dean sat with Sam on the large front steps for their dorm room, eating lunch. It was quarter after twelve and many people had taken the opportunity to stay outside and enjoy the weather they had. Gabriel and his friends were playing with a Frisbee. Sam watched from his spot on the steps. He decided to eat with Dean, spend some time catching up with his brother. Dean liked watching the freshmen running from the guy with the bibles. Sometimes he would follow people around, spouting whatever religious nonsense he felt like. THe people who had been there for a semester know to not look at him and try to walk on the other side of the quad. Those who had no choice but to pass his little corner would try to run. He was kind of intimidating and would corner anyone he could, especially if they were gay.

Sam and Dean avoided him, finding him annoying and a tad bit concerning. They just got a bad vibe from him. But it was funny watching other people deal with him. One time, someone on campus made a bingo sheet so people could cross out anything he mentioned in his "sermons." Dean actually jumped on that. He almost won, too.

"God, that guy is weird." Dean said as he bit into his sandwich, watching the guy with the bibles. He wasn't doing much, just standing, preaching, trying to hand out Bible, warning people about hell, the usual. "So how are you and your boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"We're fine." Sam said. It was odd, having a boyfriend. He never thought he would have one. The idea never really crossed his mind.

"Just fine?" Dean asked, looking at his little brother. "He doing something wrong?" Sam laughed and shook his head.

"No, we're just both swamped by this one class." Sam told him.

"So was that a late study night that I saw you leaving last week?" Dean asked knowingly with a smirk. Sam glared at him.

"What the hell were you even doing that night?" Sam asked. "You looked like you were going somewhere."

"I had to pick up a friend from a pretty bad party. Someone spiked his drink with something." Dean answered and took another bite from his sandwich. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, is he ok?" Sam asked. The last time someone they knew got their drink spiked, the person ended up in the hospital. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine. He was back to normal by the time we woke up. He stayed on the extra bed in my dorm. His roommate's a dick." Dean explained. Sam nodded and ate his own food. Dean looked out over the quad and spotted Cas walking down the sidewalk, in the direction of the bible guy. He had to get to class and that was the quickest way to the building. Dean elbowed Sam and pointed to Cas.

"That's him. His name is Cas." Dean explained. Sam nodded.

"Does he know not ot go near that guy?" Sam asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, but that's the quickest way to his class." Dean explained and looked at his watch. "He's got like ten minutes to get there too."

"You know his scheduele?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I tutor him when we get the time. He's pretty cool." Dean said and took another bite.

"You bang him?" Sam asked bluntly. Dean began to choke. Sam laughed until their attention to the bible guy. He had started yelling loud enough for them to hear it.

"And God will punish you for your wicked ways! Repent or burn in hell, you heathen!" He shouted. Dean could see the look of absolute fear on CAs's face as he tried to back away. He was backed into the wall and the guy kept coming at him. "They must be put to DEATH! For they are guilty of a capital offense!" He shouted, pointing at Cas. Sam looked at Dean and then at Cas.

"Dean." Sam began but they both were too focused on the words the man was shouting.

"Do you understand? Do you understand the word of the Lord?" The man shouted. "You will be put to death! He will smite you and your wicked ways if you do not repent! You are a disgrace int eh eyes of the lord and shall burn in hell for all eternity! Is this what you want?" He shouted. Dean stood. He had had enough of this guy and CAs needed to get to class. Speaking of Cas, the kid looked terrified. He looked like he was shaking. Dean left his food and jumped off the steps, all but running over to the guy. Sam set his own food down and followed after at a shorter pace.

Sam glanced around. A lot of people had stopped and watched what was going on, even Gabriel and his friends. Sam shared a glance with Gabriel as he passed. Gabriel tossed the Frisbee to one of his friends and followed Sam.

"You and your kind will burn! Repent know nad God will forgive you! You are a disgrace to God and nature! You are disgusting in the eyes of the lord!" The man was shouting and dean began to jog as he got closer to them. CAs tried to move away from the wall of the building and walke away but the man shoved him back against the wall. "You must here the word of the lord! Repent!" He shouted. Once Dean saw the man shove Cas, even as slight as it was, Dean began to run.

"Hey!" He shouted as he neared. He stopped running and shoved the man away. "Back off." Dean all but shouted, shoving the man away.

"DO not touch me! I am a messenger of the lord!" The man shouted.

"Yeah?" Dean challenged. "Why don't you go share it somewhere else."

"You shall regret this! The lord will smite you! You will burn in hell!" The man began shouting. Then he turned to cas who was standing behind Dean, still against the wall. The man fed off the visible fear and started at him again. "You and your wicked ways will bring about the destruction of you and your world! You and the rest of you homosexuals will burn in hell!" He all but screamed. He began to walk towards Cas but Dean shoved him back as Sam and Gabriel got closer. People stopped walking and watched what was going on.

"Back off. Get out of here." Dean ordered loudly. "No one wants to hear your preaching."

"You go on and defend your faggot friend!" The man yelled loud enough for the quad to hear. "God will send his judgement on you!" He yelled and advanced again. This time Sam reached and grabbed the man's arm and shoulder, yanking him back.

"Hey, back off!" Sam ordered as he pulled the man back. The guy turned and swung a fist, connecting with Sam's eye hard.

"Hey!" Gabriel shouted and punched the man himself before shoving him onto the ground. "you don't fucking touch him." He said quietly, threateningly. The man had his hands up to bloc a potential hit. H was all but whimpering.

"Do not interfere with god's work. I am just a messenger of the lord." He tried to defend as a few security guards arrived and pulled Gabriel away. Two hauled the bible man up and away, people cheering that he was finally going to be kicked off campus with any luck. One of the guards spoke with sam and Gabriel. Dean had walked over to Cas, concern all over his face for the guy who was leaning against the wall still, looking panicked and terrified. He was still shaking.

"CAs?" Dean asked quietly. "CAs you ok?" CAs turned and looked at him sharply before sinking to the floor, leaning against the wall and resting his head on his knees. Dean could see the small rainbow pin on his shoulder strap for his back pack. IT's probably what started the whole thing. CAs was still shaking. Dean got on his knees next to Cas, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "CAs? What's going ?" He asked.

CAs just shook his head and Dean could see he was crying and he seemed to be having a hard time breathing. His hands were pressed against his chest as if he were in pain.

"I can't breathe." He tried to say. It couldn't even be called a whisper. "I can't breathe." Dean grew concerned. He turned and began to stand to get one of the security guards over to help, but CAs grabbed Dean's arm, not letting him stand. "I can't breathe."

"Cas, I'm gonna go get help." Dean said to him quietly. Cas shook his head and kept his eyes shut tight and tears kept running down his face.

"Stay, stay, please just stay." Cas choked out through his crying.

"Ok. Ok, I'll stay, Cas. You're gonna be ok." Dean said quietly, rubbing his shoulder, trying to be comforting. Sam came over and crouched next to Dean.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked. Gabriel was still talking to the two security guards. They both knew the guards wouldn't come over unless they were practically dragged over. Dean shrugged, at a complete loss.

"CAs, Cas, talk to me, what's going on." Dean said quietly. "Tell us what's happening."

"Can't breathe." He said quietly. "Panic. Panic attack." Sam looked at Dean.

"Do you need to go somewhere quiet?" Sam asked. Cas shook his head. "Ok, try to breathe. Try to focus on breathing." Sam instructed. Dean looked at him oddly. How did he know how to handle this stuff? "Get him to focus on his breathing. I'm going to go talk to someone who can let his teacher know what's happening." Sam said to Dean quietly as he stood. Dean nodded and told him which teacher Cas had.

"CAs? Buddy, try to breathe in." Dean told him quietly, rubbing his shoulder. "Come on now buddy, breathe in." Cas took in a shaky breath. "Good, good. Let it out and take another." Dean sat there for a few minutes, getting Cas to breathe. Eventually, Cas was able to relax himself enough to sit up and lean against the wall. Dean had helped him take his back pack off. The guards had stood off to the side until Dean told them they weren't needed. Gabriel had gone off with Sam.

"Alright, buddy, how you doing. Any better?" Dean asked as CAs breathed in deeply and slowly looked around. He looked exhausted. "You know you're safe now, right?" Dean asked. Cas closed his eyes and exhaled, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm alright." CAs said quietly. Dean saw him flex his fingers. He was probably stiff. "Dean. In my bag, side pocket. Can you get me my cigaretes?" Dean lifted an eyebrow.

"You smoke?" Dean asked as he pulled them out. "didn't peg you for a smoker." He said as he handed them to CAs.

"They help me calm down." Cas said. Dean sat on the grass as CAs lit a cigarette. "I'm going to be late for class." Dean chuckled at Cas. Of course eh would be worried about that. Not the fact that he just had a panic attack.

"Is this a regular thing for you?" Dean asked. "The panic attacks?"

"They were. I had a lot in highschool." Cas explained as he took a drag from the cigarette. "When I moved here, I got a better handle on them."

"Don't they make meds for this kind of stuff?" Dean asked. "Seems like a better option than cancer."

"Can't afford them. And my dad wouldn't let me get any." Cas admitted. "I'd really rather not talk about him right now." Dean nodded. He could understand that. He checked his phone when it buzzed. Sam had texted him. Cas's teacher said he didn't need to show up to class and hoped he felt better. Dean told Cas.

"Cas, your teacher said you didn't need to go to class. They also hope you feel better." Dean said. Cas gave a small smile as he smoked his short cigarette. They sat there for a few seconds, quiet. CAs had stopped shaking and seemed to be breathing ok.

"Thank you, Dean." CAs said quietly. Dean shrugged.

"Don't mention it. He was a dick anyway." Dean said lightly. Cas stubbed out his cigarette. " I got the day free. Want to just hang out in my dorm?" Dean asked, looking at Cas. "Could order more pizza." He said with a small smile. Cas smiled and looked down a bit before nodding. "ALrgiht, that's the spirit." He said standing. He held out his hand and helped cas stand. CAs was shaky and he felt numb and stiff and shaky. Cas just felt so off but he knew it would happen. Dean grabbed Cas's bag and was going to carry it, but Cas spoke up.

"Dean, I need to carry my bag." Cas said quietly. "It's kind of a comfort thing." He explained. Dean shrugged and handed the bag back to him. Once the bag was on his back again, Cas shoulders relaxed and he gripped one shoulder straps tightly.

CAs found himself back in dean's dorm, waiting for pizza and watching Game of thrones next to his new friend. And he felt safe. He was going to be ok.


	8. Chapter 8

Sabriel

There is a bouncy castle in the oval prompt I found on tumblr

I feel I should mention that the Sabriel and Destiel stories happen on different time lines. Sam and Gabriel get together the semester before Dean even meets Cas. So everything between Gabe and Sam are a semester before. However, their story will catch up with Dean and Cas's. Eventually. Hope it isn't too confusing.

To clear it up further, Dean and CAs's stories take place during the spring semester, Sam and Gabriel are the fall semsester. I know I may have out in the wrong months, but ignore that if you can. Sorry!

Sam was minding his own business, working on a paper in his dorm with his window open again. You would have thought he would have learned the first time. IT was the week before mid terms and he was working on one of the exam papers. He rubbed his face and groaned as he rested his elbows on the desk.

"Sam!" Someone called, startling him. He turned to his window to see a chuckling Gabriel. "Sam, they got a bouncy castle. Get your butt out here." HE said excitedly. Sam couldn't help but laugh at Gabriel.

"What are you, five?" Sam asked.

"What are you, eighty?" Gabriel countered. "Now get out here before I come in and drag you out." Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, I have this paper due next week." Sam began but Gabriel rolled his eyes and started climbing through the window. "Can't you sue the door like a normal person?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"That's boring. Come one let's go." Gabriel said as he grabbed Sam's arms and began dragging him towards the window. HE had to practically push sam out the window before dragging him over to the bouncy castle. Sam let him and couldn't fight the smile. Gabriel was a goofy guy, so he shouldn't be to surprised Gabriel had been so excited.

Sam watched as Gabriel took off his shoes and began to climb on. He stopped and stared at Sam expectantly. Sam's smile fell.

"No." Sam said firmly.

"Yes." Gabriel countered.

"No way."

"I didn' drag you out of that dorm just for you to watch, now take your shoes off and get on." Gabriel said. Sam sighed and took off his shoes. Sam looked around. tHere was a ton of people on the quad. They had music, a grill, the ouncy castle, games. It was like a campus party. Gabriel pulled on Sam's arm, dragging him ot the entrance.

Sam climbed into the castle after Gabriel. It took him a minute to stand. Gabriel kept jumping next to him, making it difficult. Sam couldn't help but laugh. Gabriel bent down and helped him up before jumping around again. There were a lot of people jumping around and laughing. Soon enough Sam began jumping around as well.

Sam was glad Gabriel had dragged him along. It may have been because at one point, Gabriel had tried to jump right in front of Sam, but ended up bouncing too close and knocking them both over and landing on top of Sam. Sam might have liked how Gabriel was lying on top of him. He might have liked how close he was. Someone might even say he liked it a lot. Maybe even say he was a little sad when Gabriel got up.

"Hey, Gabe, Sam!" A girl called to them, getting their attention. It was Charlie, their friend. "Got some food!"

"Charlie, get in here." Gabriel said as he bounced over to the entrance.

"I've been on. I have food. If you don't eat it now, you won't get any." She told them. Sam and Gabriel left the bouncy house.

They ended up sitting on the grass, eating hotdogs with Charlie and a few other friends. It was nice just sitting, talking, joking. But once they were done eating, Gabriel was dragging Sam back to the bouncy castle. Charlie actually joined them. They stayed on the bouncy castle for a while. Eventually Sam just dropped into one of the corners, tired from jumping around.

"What's wrong, Sam? Tired?" Gabriel teased, bouncing slightly in front of sam. Sam rolled his eyes and Gariel laughed until Charlie bounced into him and knocked him over.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, guys." She said with a small smile, looking at the two. Gabriel had landed in Sam's lap. One could say she planned that. She almost laughed at the two. Gabriel, who was always calm and smirking and confident, was now flustered, unable to speak, and trying to get out of Sam's lap, making it worse. He couldn't stand up. Sam was just blushing like a tomato.

"Well shit." Gabriel said and just gave up, sitting still. "I can't get up." He said as he leaned back against Sam's chest. Sam laughed nervously and Gabriel could feel it through his back, making him blush more. "Charlie help me out." He said.

"I think you two are fine the way you are." She said and turned to bounce away. Gabriel sighed.

"Fine. I'll just roll away." Gabriel huffed and rolled off Sam's lap. Sam laughed, embarrassed. They tried to help each other stand and it took a few seconds but they finally stood. Sam and Gabiel lloked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Well, I'm gonna just, uh, go." Gabriel said and made his way to the exit. Sam laughed and followed. He picked up his shoes and followed Gabriel across the quad towards their dorm building. Gabriel seemed to be running away from something. sAm laughed and jogged after him, catching him in the hallway. He grabbed his arm gently and Gabriel faced him.

"Hey, what was that about?" Sam asked, still smiling.

"What was what about?" Gabriel asked, almost defensively.

"You just took off. After all that fighting to get me on that thing you just bailed, man." Sam pointed out, hand still on Gabriel's arm.

"Nothing, nothing." Gabriel faltered. Sam had an idea of what was going on, he's had one since the night of the party, when they were making out. Neither had mentioned it, but Sam could put pieces together. "I just have some homework to do."

Sam laughed at that and he could see Gabriel frown.

"Seriously?" He asked, stepping into Gabriel's space. This time, it was sam smirking and Gabriel left to wondering what he had in mind. "That's the best excuse you have, Gabriel?" Sam asked quietly.

"I, uh." Gabriel began but stopped talking and just looked at Sam. In an instant, Gabriel shut his eyes, stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sam. Sam's eyes were blown wide before he started laughing. Gabriel broke away, almost glaring at Sam.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"You, Gabriel." Sam stated. "You ran away because of that. Why would you run?"

"I-" Gabriel stopped. He didn't really have a good reason. Either that or he couldn't figure out how to articulate what was going on in his head. Sam could see what was going on in the short guy's mind and laughed softly before gently grabbing his face.

"Come here." Sam half whispered with a smile before closing his eyes and kissing Gabriel. It took a second before Gabriel kissed him back. The stood and kissed in the hallway before Sam began walking the two of them back against Gabriel's door. His roommate wouldn't be back until tomorrow, something about going home for a wedding. Sam opened the door and the two stumbled back into room and kicked the door shut. They were both glad Gabriel's roommate left the blinds closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Destiel

Bible guy part 2

GIVE. ME. PROMPTS.

CAs sat on Dean's futon indian style while Dean ordered pizza and popped in the next dvd of game of thrones. CAs sat and breathed. His bag was on the floor and he bent over and pulled out his laptop. HE really should go to his third class, but if he going to be completely honest, he didn't want to. He logged into his student email and started typing up an email.

"Hey, no homework today." Dean instructed as he sat next to him and made to close his laptop. CAs grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"I'm emailing my teacher. I had three classes today. I went to my first one. I'm skipping the last two. I need to let my teacher know. Maybe they won't take off attendance points if I'm lucky." Cas explained.

"What classes you missing?" Dean asked.

"Ancient religions and origins of language." CAs stated and sent the email. He shut his laptop and set it back in his bag before leaning back with a sigh. HE closed his eyes and sighed again. He was exhausted and still slightly shaking.

"CAs," Dean said quietly. "What happened out there?" He asked, referencing the attack. Cas looked at his lap. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want." Dean said quickly. Cas shrugged and rubbed one of his eyes tiredly.

"No. No, I should probably talk about it." Cas said and sighed. Dean watched him for a minute before Cas spoke. "I had a pretty shitty step dad growing up. My biological father left before I was born. He just disappeared on my mother. The police never found him. My mother married this man, and he was horrible. He would drink and hit her. One I was in middle school, he started hitting me too. But it was only when he would drink. In eight grade, he made us switch churches. Said he wasn't getting the spiritual guidance he needed. We ended up joining a church that was almost a cult." CAs explained.

Dean didn't say anything. He just let cas speak. CAs kept his eyes on his hands that rested in his lap.

"He started getting overly religious. He would get self righteous and constantly shove it down our throats. When my mother got cancer, he refused to let her get treated. He insisted that they could pray it away. In tenth grade, I came out to my mother. I told her I was gay. She didn't mind. But my father had overheard. He threw a lamp at me that night." CAs told his story. Dean couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

"He locked me in my room for a week. They didn't even notice I was gone at school. Well, someone did. I actually ended up sneaking out and running to his place at the end of the week. I tried to stay there, for my mother, you know?" Cas asked, looking at Dean. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Dean said. Cas looked at his lap again.

"The guy whose house I ran to was a good friend of mine, and he had his parents call the cops on my step dad. My friend drove me to the hospital. The lap was one of those with the small ceramic bases. It shattered on my back and the light bulb broke too. I couldn't get it all out of my back." CAs told him. Dean stopped him, startling the smaller guy to looking at him.

"Wait a minute. You mean this son of a bitch let you sit up there with glass and clay in your back? For a week?" Dean asked, getting angry. Cas nodded.

"Yeah. But that wasn't even really the worst part." Cas admitted. Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"My mother died while I was lock in my room. I didn't even know it." Cas said. Dean was about to apologize for Cas's loss, but CAs kept talking. "My stepdad adopted me years before, making him my legal guardian. I had to stay with him. I didn't reach out for help, I didn't call the police. I just stayed there. I didn't know I had any other choice." CAs admitted.

"He's why you freaked out when that bible guy cornered you?" Dean asked. CAs nodded.

"Yeah. My stepdad would say the same things. Then he would usually throw something at me or try to beat the shi out of me. Moving out was the best thing to happen. I worked hard my last few years of high school and got every grant and scholarship I could. I ended up getting a free ride for the first two years here." Cas said with a small smile.

"So your panic attack today, you thought you were gonna get beat again, after being away for almost four years?" Dean asked.

"It's stupid, I know-" Cas began but Dean stopped him.

"No, it's not stupid. I'm just sorry you had to go through that." Dean told him. Cas looked at him and smiled softly. Dean looked at CAs. Cas with his beautiful blue eyes and soft, kind smile. "If you ever need anything, or need to feel safe, you're always welcome here." Dean told him sincerely and put a firm hand on Cas's shoulder. Cas smiled at him.

"Thank you, Dean. It means a lot to me." CAs said. Dean nodded and smiled back before leaning back.

"Let's watch some game of thrones." Dean suggested. CAs smiled and leaned back as well. CAs relaxed and breathed and focused on the show. He tried not to lean against Dean. Dean, the firm, strong pillar of strength. The Dean that was a promise of safety for Cas. Dean, his friend.

Eventually, pizza arrived and Dean broke out the beers. His phone buzzed and saw it was a text from Sam. He wanted to stop by.

"Hey, Cas. Is it alright if my brother stops by?" Dean asked. Cas nodded from his seat with a small smile. Dean went to text Sam back but didn't need to. A knock on the door frame had Dean looking up and rolling her eyes. "You couldn't even wait for me to text back" Dean asked, leaning against his desk, looking at Sam and Gabriel.

"I saw our door was open, figured I'd just stop in." Sam said as he entered and walked over to Cas. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Sam, Dean's brother." Sam introduced.

"Cas." Cas responded with a small smile. "Thank you, for earlier. Sorry you had to see that." Sam shrugged and shook Cas's hand.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It happens." Sam said and sat on the couch next to Cas. Gabriel sat on the extra desk chair. "This is Gabriel." Sam said, indicating his boyfriend. Cas smiled and nodded and Gabriel waved.

"What's up, Sam" Dean asked and sipped his beer.

"Just wanted to stop by, and dean, why do you have beer?" Sam asked, exasperated. CAs looked at his own beer and slowly moved it inside his open hoodie. Gabriel noticed and laughed.

"Come on Sammy, this isn't a substance free zone. What are you gonna do? Report me to the RA?" Dean challenged.

"Report about what?" Came a voice from the open door. All four looked at Crowely, their RA. Dean pu the beer behind his back and saw Cas had already hidden his.

"Nothing, sir." Dean said and Crowley just looked at him.

"Keep the door closed." Crowley said as he reached in and grabbed the door. "You know the rules." He said as he shut the door. Gabriel laughed.

"I do like our RA this year." Gabriel said. Dean smiled.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Dean said. "Last year, our RA wouldn't let us have any alcohol in the dorms."

"That's because you were still in the substance free dorm." Sam countered. He saw as Cas pulled his beer out of his hoodie. "You have one too?" Sam asked. CAs looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Surpised you didn't notice, Sam." Dean pointed out. Sam sighed and looked at his brother, annoyed.

"So, just pizza and game of thrones?" Gabriel asked as he helped himself to a piece of pizza.

"Pretty much. You guys can stay if you want." Dean offered.

"No thanks. We're actually gonna go catch a movie. Just wanted to stop by." Sam said and stood. "It was nice meeting you Cas."

"Nice meeting you, too, Sam." Cas said.

"I'll see you cool cats later." Gabriel said as he stood and followed Sam. "I got a date with my man." Gabriel finished and smacked Sam's ass, startling the taller man. Sam spun and pinned Gabriel with a look, who seemed to ignore it. Cas covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Have him home by midnight." Dean called teasingly.

"Don't encourage him, Dean." Sam said as he closed the door. Dean laughed quietly and moved to take Sam's seat, grabbing some pizza on his way.

"Your brother is nice." Cas said as Dean sat.

"Yeah. His boyfriend is the one who gets them in trouble." Dean said and took a bite from his pizza. Cas sipped his beer as dean started the show again. Dean leaned back and put his arm on the back of the couch, his arm reaching past Cas. The two were sitting very close and Dean could see Cas tense slightly. "You ok?" Dean asked and Cas looked to Dean and nodded.

"Yes, why?" Cas asked. Dean shrugged and said nothing, both turned back to the show. After a few moments, Dean let his arm drop to fall around Cas's shoudlers. He waited for Cas to tense up or push him away. Instead Cas leaned into him. He could feel Cas relaxing and Dean pulled him closer, letting his arm tighten around the shorter man. He heard Cas sigh and couldn't help but smile. They sat like that for a long while, just watching the Game of Thrones.

After the last episode on the disc played, Dean made to get up, but Cas didn't move. Dean looked and saw Cas had fallen asleep. It was barely five thirty. Dean smiled and nudged him awake.

"CAs, buddy. Wake up." Dean said. CAs grunted and sat up.

"What? What's wrong?" Cas asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Nothing. I just have to change the cd" Dean told him. Cas nodded and yawned. "We should probably watch something else." Dean suggested.

"Why?" Cas asked and looked at Dean with furrowed eyebrows.

"We need something to keep you awake." Dean teased. "Otherwise you won't sleep all night. How are you with scary movies?" Dean asked.

"I can go grab my cd case. I've got a few." Cas said and stood. He stretched for a bit and walked out to go next door. He left the door open. It took longer than it should and Dean wondered if he got distracted or something. A few minutes passed and Dean went to check on him put Cas appeared at his door with a frustrated face. Dean stopped.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"Can I stay the night again?" CAs asked. Dean nodded and CAs came back in and closed the door with a sigh. "Thanks. My roommate has his girlfriend over again."

"Not that I don't enjoy you being here, but he needs to stop that. It's your room too." Dean said. CAs looked at him and offered him a smile before sitting back down.

"Maybe I should just move all my stuff over here. I'm here enough." Cas joked. Dean didn't say anything. He thought it was a good idea. Cas looked at him and saw the expression dean made and could see wha the was thinking.

"No." CAs said. "I'm not moving. I can survive the rest of the semester." CAs said and unzipped the dvd case.

"Cas, he kicks you out on a weekly basis. You should be able to sleep in your own room every now and then. Plus, I have an extra spot. Just think about it." Dean said.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Cas asked changing the subject. Dean sighed and sat next to CAs and helped pick out a movie. They settled on Silence of the Lambs. It was creepy and not scary enough to give them nightmares. Dean sat with his arm around Cas and Cas curled into his side. Cas enjoyed his friend's warmth and the safety he felt there. CAs enjoyed the strong arm around him almost protectively.

Dean enjoyed the way cas seemed to fit perfectly into his side. He enjoyed the fact that CAs relaxed against him, trusted him. He enjoyed the pizza and movie with him too.

Dean also noticed something. He had to fight the urge to kiss Cas.

Send me prompts.


	10. Chapter 10

Sabriel

Loosely based off a tumblr prompt I saw where one had stayed the night and the other had to practically shove the other out because one had to get to an exam. This is loosely based off of that.

Gabriel was awake first, if you could call it being awake. He was vaguely aware of where he was and who was next to him, pressed against his back. He could feel Sam's chest against his bare back and feel his torso expand and relax as Sam slept. Gabriel wiggled backwards into Sam's chest as the taller man's arm tightened around Gabriel. Gabriel couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

They both lay there for a few seconds in silence before Sam hummed and shifted in his sleep. Gabriel smirked when Sam shifted and entwined their legs, just shifting, and twitched when Sam buried his face against Gabriel's neck.

"Morning, sleep head." Gabriel said quietly, earning a grunt from the taller guy. "You always this affectionate in the morning?" Gabriel asked teasingly and Sam went stiff. Gabriel frowned and was about to turn around but Sam bolted up into a sitting position, swearing.

"Shit." Sam said and climbed over Gabriel. "Shit, I have class." Gabriel laughed and slowly sat up. "Gabe, what time is it?"

"Gabe? Since when have you called me game?" Gabriel teased. Sam yanked on his pants, hoping around trying not to fall.

"I'm serious, wht time is it?" Sam asked, glaringly lightly at Gabriel as he buckled his belt. Gabriel grabbed his phone from the floor as Sam pulled his shirt back over his head.

"Mm, just about nine." Gabriel said absentmindedly. Sam swore.

"Shit. Class is at nine." He said as he tugged on his shoes.

"Better get going." Gabriel said as he stood up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Sam glared at him as he tugged on his shoes.

"You're no help." Sam muttered and the dorm door opened. Both froze as Gabriel's roommat stood in the door with a tired face.

"Please tell me you guys used his bed this time." The roommate said. Sam just gaped at him and looked to Gabriel for help. Gabriel smirked and walked up next to Sam.

"Don't worry. Didn't even touch it." Gabriel said and turned to Sam. "Better get going. Gonna say goodbye?" he teased. Sam glanced to the roommate before giving Gabriel a quick kiss on the cheek and and nodding at the roommate as a farwell before making his way out the door.

Gabriel just stood there with a grin on his face and his roommate looked exasperated. The roommate dropped his bag and just fell on his bed. Gabriel chuckled to himself and decided to hop in the shower before getting something to eat. He had some time to kill. Gabriel had Fridays free and Sam was in class until almost two.

Sam sat in class and struggled to stay awake for the first two hours. They got small fifteen minute breaks but they weren't long enough for him to get to the cafeteria to get some coffee. It was almost time for them to go on break again and Sam decided he was going to go check and see if the vending machine down the hall had any cafinated soda.

Sam adjusted the black beanie on his head and fidgeted the whole time to stay awake. God, he was tired. But he didn't regret it. If Sam was honest, he wasn't sure what spurred him on. Usually he isn't so… aggressive? Is that the right word? Sam shook the thought out of his head and tried to focus on the last five minutes of the lecture until he would be let out.

Gabriel was waiting for him out side of the classroom, cup of coffee for each of the in hand. Sam visibly relaxed in relief.

"Dude," He breathed as Gabriel handed him the Styrofoam cup, "you're a freaking saint."

"I'd rather be your angel." Gabriel said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Sam. Sam furrowed his eyebrows and sipped some of the coffee.

"Whatever." Sam muttered. "This is amazing. I know it's just café coffee but it's really freaking good." Sam said. Gabriel just leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, smirking at Sam for a few minutes. Sam caught him staring.

"What?" He asked. Gabriel kept smiling.

"You're not getting away with just having a little fun. You know you need to take me out." Gabriel said teasingly with a smirk. Sam blinked and took a sip of coffee again before speaking.

"Ok." He said nodding. "Wanna go somewhere tonight?" He asked and started sipping his coffee again. Gabriel looked a little confused.

"You're not going to put up a fight about it?" He asked. He didn't expect Sam to give in so easily. And in all honesty, Gabriel expected to be the one to take Sam out in the end. Sam just shrugged.

"No, why would I?" He asked rhetorically. "I gotta get back to class. Think of where you want to go and I'll text you after class." Sam said and turned to follow his class mates back into the lecture hall. "Thanks for the coffee."


	11. Chapter 11

Destiel

This is a mix of two prompts. One I found on tumblr (walks into wrong dorm when exhausted and just passes out) and another was requested by a guest ( one tries to sneak in a kitten)

Dean hadn't seen Cas in a while. They would text every so often and from what Dean had gathered, some of Cas's classes had just assigned large papers and only gave the students two weeks to complete them. On top of that, cas had a few more tests thown in here and there. Cas was swamped.

Dean had asked if there was anything he could have done to help out, but Cas said he had it handled. Dean had is own growing pile of work to do, but it wasn't anything overwhelming. He just kept putting it off as long as he could.

Dean hadn't seen Cas for about three weeks when one afternoon, a Thursday, Cas showed up at Dean's dorm. Dean was sitting at his desk, trying to get some homework done, but getting distracted by literally anything in arms reach, when his dorm opened. Dean turned around to see Cas practically sleep walking. Dean stood.

"Cas, you ok?" He asked. Cas barely nodded.

"Estoy bien. Nessecito dormer." He mumbled. "Nessecito dormir. Dormir.." He mumled as he dropped his bag and face planted on the couch. He didn't move. Dean laughed quietly.

"Do you need anything? Food, water?" Dean asked.

"Nessecito dormir." Cas repeated tiredly. Dean just shrugged.

"I'm guessing that means sleep." He mumbled and sat back down at his desk with a small smile. Dean went back to being distracted and let Cas sleep. Every so often he would check to make sure he was still breathing, being face down on the couch didn't look comfortable. Dean had also brought back food for Cas in case he woke up in time for dinner.

Dean started to get a little worried about his friend around eight in the evening. He gently shook Cas's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Cas, buddy. You alive?" Dean asked quietly. He almost laughed when there was a grunt. CAs shifted slightly and stopped moving. "CAs, wake up. You gotta eat something, buddy." Dean said, shaking his shoulder gently again.

"Mm." Cas hummed. "Where am I?" He mumbled before slowly lifting his head up to look at Dean. He squinted, trying to see. "Why am I in your room?"

"Cas, you passed out on my couch." Dean said laughing. "You shuffled in here, saying something in Spanish, and just passed out. When was the last time you slept?" Dean asked, teasingly. Cas just shrugged and let his head fall back onto the couch, intending to fall back asleep. Dean laughed.

"I don't think so. Get up. I got you food." Dean said as he walked over to his fridge. Dean had a small microwave ontop of it and used it to heat up some food. When he walked back over to the couch, Cas was sitting there, legs crossed indian style, and his head in his hands. Dean sat next to him and handed him a paper plate with a recooked burger on it. Cas thanked him and took a bite as Dean flipped on his Tv. They were watching one of Cas's movies and Dean's arm rested on the back of the couch, behind Cas as Cas just focused on eating.

"You really should talk to the RA about moving in here." Dean said. Cas groaned and fell over, away from Dean. His paper plate was on the ground. "Cas, I'm serious."

"I don't want to be a bother." Cas said tiredly.

"Cas, as it is, you're being a bother by using two dorms at once. Just move in here, make it easier on yourself." Dean argued. Cas just grunted and sat up.

"Fine. But I'll deal with it tomorrow." He mumbled.

"That's fine, as long as you actually do it. Do you want me to help you move out?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head and leaned into Dean's side again and Dean let his arm drape around Cas. It wasn' t long efore CAs fell asleep again and After a while, Dean fell asleep there too.

Both were stiff when they woke up the next morning.

It had been a week since CAs moved in and they had their own little routines down. They were good roommates, compatible. But there was one thing Dean ended up having an issue with.

Dean had gotten back to his dorm after his history class around three in the afternoon. When he walked in, he saw Cas sitting on the couch (he had yet to make it a bed), with a little black ball of fur in his lap.

"CAs?" Dean asked cautiously. "What is that?" He asked, pointing to the little thing. CAs smiled.

"It's a kitten." Cas answered and lifted the cat up so Dean could see. It was a tiny thing. "I found him on my way back from class."

"We can't keep him." Dean pointed out and Cas's smile fell. "You actually were thinking about keeping him? Cas, the dorm's have a strict no animals policy."

"I know, but what else can I do? I can't just toss him back out!" Cas defended as Dean shut the door.

"He's gotta have an owner." Dean said quietly. "If we figure out whose it is, we can return him." Dean said.

"How do we do that, Dean?" Cas asked, almost exasperated with him. Dean just stood there, thinking. How would they find out? They can't use flyers, they would get caught.

"We'll figure something out." Dean said with a sigh. He little black kitten jumped off Cas's lap and walked over to Dean. The little thing looked up at dean with the greenest eyes Dean's ever seen on a cat. He meowed quietly before rubbing against Dean's leg. "He's kinda cute." Dean mumbled before picking him up. "But we gotta find his home."

"I got him a small litter box in the bathroom. When we aren't here we can put him in there to keep him out of trouble." Cas said as he went back to whatever he was doing on the laptop.

"How much trouble can he get into?" Dean asked rhetorically as he pet the little thing. He looked to his roommate and was met with a look that clearly said _don't aske stupid questions._

"I can get him food and take care of the litter box, but you have to find his owner." Cas said as he went back to working on his laptop. Dean nodded.

"Alright. I can start asking around this weekend." He said as he set the cat down on the floor. "There's this party this weekend. Was wondering if you wanted to go." CAs looked at him, pen held between his lips. "I know you didn't have a good experience last time, but I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." Cas shrugged.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." Cas said, looking at Dean almost confused. "Thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

The fall semester ended and Sam and Gabriel stayed in touch. Gabriel had gone out of state for the majority of the break to go home, visit family. But the winter break passed over quickly and soon enough, Gabriel was back on campus, moving into his new dorm. Sam and Gabriel fell into a routine of class, distracting Sam from his homework, annoying Sam. Same as the semester before.

Midterms had just ended and Sam was catching up on some well deserved sleep. Gabriel had passed out earlier in the day after his classes. Gabriel was having a rough time with his Biochemistry course and had pulled a few all nighters getting his medical ethics paper done. The past week had been the most serious he had seen Gabriel be about his grades. Sam had his final exams that afternoon and skipped dinner, opting to get some sleep instead.

Around three in the morning, Sam was startled awake by a fire alarm being sounded. It took Sam a second to remember what he was supposed to do. Ignore it or leave the building? Sam made sure his roommate was up before pulling on his sweatpants and shoes. They joined the mass of students spilling out into the hall and onto the court yard.

Once out in the cold November air, Sam got his wits about him shivered in the cold. All he had was his sweatpants and a tee shirt. Sam looked around for Gabriel, make sure he got out ok. Sam began wandering around the growing mass of people, bumping into a few as he went.

Sam also glanced around, trying to see if he could find his brother. He knew Dean would get out ok, Dean was always ok, but it would put Sam's mind at ease knowing Dean was ok. As Sam was scanning the crowd, he spotted a tired looking Gabriel wrapped up in a blanket. Sam smiled briefly as he made his way over.

He was a few feet from Gabriel when he turned and smiled tiredly at Sam.

"Morning." Gabriel greeted with a tired grin. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked quietly. Gabriel scoffed before looking at Sam. Gabriel's expression changed from amused to confused.

"Yeah, I'm…fine." Gabriel paused, "Where you actually worried about me?" Gabriel asked, laughter hanging on his voice. "Oh my god, you were." Gabriel laughed. Sam just looked at Gabriel. "You're adorable." He said as he laughed.

"Any idea what happened?" Sam asked. Gabriel shrugged.

"I've got twenty bucks on metal in a microwave again." Gabriel told him. "Wanna join in? The other options are candle fire, or hotboxing attempt." Sam shook his head with a small smile.

"No, I'm good." Sam declined and fought off a shiver. He rubbed his arms and looked around, trying to see if he could spot Dean in the crowd. Sam was startled when a soft blanket was tossed around his shoulders. Sam looked at Gabriel as the shorter man adjusted the blanket around his shoulders.

"Gabriel-" Sam started to object but Gabriel stopped him.

"Shut up, you're cold." He order.

"But now you'll freeze." Sam pointed out. Gabriel snorted as Sam grabbed the edges of the blanket, enjoying the new sense of warmth. Gabriel grabbed Sam's wrists and pulled them away from his chest and stepped in, wrapping Sam's arm around him. Sam blushed at the sudden invasion of space. It doesn't make sense for him to be embarrassed or nervous, they'd been together for months now, but it was to early in the morning to think.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's middle and practically snuggled into his chest with a triumphant grin. Gabriel grinned as he felt Sam slowly relax. They stood there for a while, waiting for someone to tell them to go back in. Sam rested his chin on Gabriel's head as he looked around for Dean.

"You find your brother?" Gabriel asked as he began looking around as well.

"Not yet." Sam answered as he kept looking around. Eventually, Sam spotted his brother. The idiot hadn't grabbed anything to keep warm. Although Sam didn't have any room to talk, he only grabbed sweatpants. Dean looked over at Sam and waved lazily and yawned. Sam nodded at Dean and fought back a shiver. Sam pulled the blanket tighter around him and Gabriel, pulling Gabriel closer to him. Gabriel looked up with a smirk.

"you just can't get enough of me, can you?" Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I haven't seen you all week." Sam said, plying along.

"Yes you have, I did most of my studying in your dorm." Gabriel countered, "You edited my bioethics paper."

"You know what I mean." Sam sighed. Gabriel laughed quietly.

"Oh, you want freaky time." Gabriel teased in a mexican accent, wiggling his eyebrows again. Sam couldn't help but laugh at him. Gabriel always could make Sam laugh.

"Shut up." Sam said with a smile. Sam looked back over to Dean. Now Dean had on a tan blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Dean was talking to a small guy in a blue hoodie and they seemed to be getting along well. Sam didn't recognize the boy and blue. Maybe he was a friend of Dean's.

"Looks like they're letting everyone back in." Gabriel said with a sigh and turned back to Sam. "You know, my roommate is staying with his girlfriend tonight." Gabriel told Sam with a suggestive smile. Sam laughed quietly and dropped his head to kiss Gabriel. Gabriel smiled through the brief kiss and waited for Sam's response.

"Why don't we just sleep. We can do something tomorrow." Sam said with a tired smile.


	13. Chapter 13

This was based off a gif set I saw on tumblr

Guys, seriously, send me prompts, im getting desperate

Sam had stopped by to kill time waiting for Gabriel. The two were going out to see a movie, but Gabriel was still in class.

Dean and Cas were going to head out to a party, but Cas was determined to proof read Dean's paper before they left.

"Sam, did you know your brother writes the worst papers?" Cas asked as he stood from Dean's desk and made his way over to the brothers. He came up next to Dean but was addressing Sam. Sam was smiling and laughing to himself quietly while Dean kept a blank look on his face, unimpressed. Sam had seen some of his brothers papers and pitied Cas. He had to have been a brave soul to edit them on his own free will. Sam had stopped by and Cas had gotten to know the younger Winchester pretty well. Gabriel had joined them as well even helped find the cat's owner, much to Cas's displeasure.

Cas was holding up the paper that was covered in red writing. Dean, keeping a straight face, snatched the paper out of Cas's hands and lifted it up and stared at Sam without a word. Cas giggled and turned to Dean and tried to snatch it back. He was a bit too short. Sam snorted.

"Dean, give that back, I'm not finished." CAs said as he reached for it againand stepping into Dean's personal space bubble. Dean put it behind his back, still Staring at an amused Sam. Cas stood in front of Dean and reached around on both ends, practically hugging him. Dean could feel how close Cas was and had to resist the urge to wrap him up in a bear hug and not let him go for a long while. Cas was just the right hight for it too. Cas laughed nervously at being so close to Dean, fighting back a severe blush. Cas tried to grab the paper and was struggling to get around Dean and grab the paper. Sam laughed as CAs passed by Dean and grabbed the paper with a triumphant laugh. Dean was ginning like an idiot.

Cas walked back to the desk and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding looking at the brothers. He needed to get the paper done for Dean. If Cas didn't edit the paper for him, Dean would not pass the assignment. HE cleared his throat and flipped back to the end pages.

Sam and Dean shared amused, knowing smirks and smiles. They both knew what was going on. They both knew Cas liked Dean. And Sam knew Dean liked Cas a lot. But CAs was oblivious to Dean's advances. Dean wasn't sure he could make it any more obvious if he screamed it from the rooftop with a big glittery sign.

"Dean, you didn't do your works cited right!" CAs laughed. "How did you get out of highschool?" He teased. Sam laughed and Dean frowned at his brother.

"Hey, at least I didn't nearly fail my math!" Dean shot at Sam. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. His math teacher was out to get him. Cas shook his head.

"I'm finished. You can redo it tomorrow and I'll look over it again when you're done." CAs said with a small smile as he grabbed his blue jacket and pulled it on.

"What, again?" Dean asked, how many times was CAs going to check it. CAs smiled and nodded as he zipped up the hoodie.

"Your corrections are going to need to be corrected." CAs told him. Sam laughed and Dean frowned at Cas almost in a pout. CAs's smile switched to concern and worry. Did he do something wrong? "What? What's wrong?" Sam was laughing.

"Dean's writing." Sam said.

"No, no!" CAs began, "Everyone's writing needs to be read a few times. Every finished paper can be improved somehow. It doesn't matter how good of a writer you are!" CAs tried to defend. Sam smiled as Dean, with a stern face, walked over to cas, pulled his hood up and pulled on the white strings. Sam laughed to himself as Dean grinned and CAs's hands shot up to his hood, knocking into Dean as he tried to open the hood.

When CAs got the hood open, he left it up and glared at Dean. Dean just gave him a goofy grin before moving past him to grab his coat and keys. Cas's gaze rested on Sam who gave him a knowing smirk and wiggled his eyebrows, taking after Gabriel. CAs pulled his hood tighter over his head, hoping to hide the blush. Sam knew, he _knew._

"Alright, ready?" Dean asked as he bumped Cas's shoulder, startling the smaller guy. Once CAs got his wits back, he nodded and followed Dean out. "Catch you later Sam! Say hi to Gabe!"

Dean and Cas headed out and climbed into his Impala. CAs loved Dean's car. He loved when Dean drove. Dean always sped but he knew what he was doing. Usually Cas was uncomfortable when others drove fast or recklessly, but Dean knew the limits of the car, he knew what he was doing, and he wasn't as reckless as he seemed. CAs couldn't help but relax into the seats.

"CAs, what's the address?" Dean asked. CAs pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Dean. Dean read it over and grinned. "I know where that is. This is gonna be fun." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot nd flooring it down the highway. Cas bit back a grin.

"Thanks for coming to this with me." Cas said, "It's awkward showing up alone." Dean grinned and glanced at CAs.

"No problem. I needed to get back to partying anyway." Dean joked and looked at Cas, "got an image to keep up." CAs laughed softly and looked out the window as houses passed by. "Besides, this time, I'll be here if someone messes with your drink." CAs looked at Dean, unamused.

"That's not funny." Cas said, almost pouting. Dean laughed.

"Yeah it is, Cas." Dean said, "how did that even happen? What did you have?" Cas pulled his hood around his face and leaned against the window.

"Two beers." Cas told him. "And I'm not a light weight. Two beers won't do that to me."

"You probably grabbed a spiked one." Dean said. "Don't touch anything that was pre-opened, even if it's offered to you, just pour it down the drain. Or in a plant or something."

"You sound like you've experienced this." CAs said. Dean just grinned ear to ear. Cas smiled to himself and shook his head. Dean may be levelheaded and reliable, safe person, but he still had his wild side. The thing Cas admired about him was that Dean held everything in moderation. HE had his wild side, but it was never anything that put him or others in danger.

Cas had been leaning against the window and looking at Dean with a soft smile on his face. Dean could feel Cas staring at him and glanced over at him. The quick glance confirmed it, Cas was staring at him. Dean looked back at CAs, meeting his gaze.

"What?" Dean asked. Cas startled and looked forward on the road, a blush rising in his face again.

"Nothing." Cas defended stiffly. Dean smiled to himself and focused on driving. When they got to the address, the party was already going and many people had already arrived. Dean and Cas parked and headed up the sidewalk to the house.

"Hey, CAs," Dean said as they walked to the house. "How do you keep getting invited to these places anyway?"

"I keep getting the same calsses as a lot of the frat boys." Cas told him. "That and I helped a few of them pass their finals last sememster. THey seemed to like that." Cas added with a smile. Dean smirked as they headed inside. People were already pretty shit faced and dancing to whatever weird music was playing. Dean took Cas's hand and the two psuhed through the thick crowd of people. THey spent some time bumbping into familiar faces, saying hi. Eventually Dean got them each a beer and they wandered around.

Dean ended up losing Cas in the crowd after a while. Cas just slipped away without a word. Dean had to snake his way around the room, trying to find him as everyone else bunped into each other, shouted, laughed, threw things. It was a mess and Dean was glad he wasn't gonna be there for cleaning up.

Dean sighed in releif as he came up next to Cas at teh snack area. CAs was reaching out to grab a brownie but Dean grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Cas was startled and looked at Dean. Seeing it was his friend, Cas smiled.

"What's up?" Cas asked.

"Don't eat those." Dean told him. Cas frowned.

"Why not?" Dean frowned.

"Remember last time you had something someone else handled?" Dean asked. CAs gave dean a small smile and pointed to the lids next to the pans. They were labled "special" and "boring."

"THe guy who lives here likes to cater to everyone." Cas explained and picked up a brownie. "You should have one, their really good." Dean shook his head, not trusting the labels.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." He said. Cas shrugged and took a bite out of his brownie before grabbing Dean's hand.

"Let;s go out back. THey should have a bonfire by now."


	14. Chapter 14

Sabriel

Seriously guys, prompts, i need them.

THis chapter takes places when Dean had to go rescue Cas from a party.

It was quarter to four in teh morning when Gabriel got a phone call. THe phone woke Gabriel up, but didn't bother Sam. Sam only woke up when Gabriel rolled off his chest and stood up, pulling on some jeans. They were Sam's pants. Gabriel swore as Sam sat up.

"What's up?" Sam asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock and saw the time.

"My phone's ringing." Gabriel said as he threw clothes around, looking for it. "I can't find it."

"Here, lemme help." Sam said as he stood. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around. THe phone stopped ringing and Gabriel swore.

"Shit, where is it?" GAbriel mumbled. Sam laughed tohimself.

"You're always losing your phone." Sam said as he crouched down. He was on his knees when Gabriel turned around. Gabriel spotted Sam on his knees and smirked.

"Now isn't the time." Gabriel teased. Sam rolled his eyes and got on his hands as well. "But I do love watchign you beg."

"I'm looking under your bed, Gabriel." Sam said exasperated, but even though Gabriel couldn't see it, he knew sam was smiling. Sam reached under the bed and pulled out his phone. it began ringing again as he handed it to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and took it.

"THanks, babe." He teased and unlocked his phone. He frowned. IT was his roommate. There was two missed calls anda text message. He opened the text and Sam saw mild concern falsh over Gabriel's face. "Yeah, my roommate's on his way back. He'll be here any minute." Sam laughed to himself again and stood, walking over to Gabriel. He stopped infront of him and kissed him.

"I'm going to need my pants back." He said quietly. Gabriel pouted. "I'm not walking back to my dorm without pants." Sam said with a smirk. Gabriel just looked at Sam with a slight pout. Sam slid down to his knees, wich surprised Gabriel a bit. "But I'm not above begging." Sam told him quietly. Gabriel swore to himself. Sam knew just how to work Gabriel. Gabriel was used to getting his way, and Sam actually challenged that. Sam smiled at Gabriel's flustered face and reached for the zipper.

Sam and Gabriel both jumped when there was soft nocking on the door. Sam sighed and stood as Gabriel went to the door. It was his roommate and Sam wasn't gettign his pants back. Gabreil's roommate entered and saw Sam pulling up a pair of sweatpants. He had left them there one night.

"Sorry to interupt." He said quietly. Gabriel shut the door.

"Don't worry. He was just leaving. What are you doing back so early?" Gabriel asked as he dropped back onto his bed. Sam was tugging on his shirt.

"Had to go pick up her brother from somewhere." The roommate said and walked into the bathroom. "Night Sam."

"Night." Sam offered back as he stood from tugging on his shoes. Gabriel walke dhim to the door and kissed him good bye.

"Lovebight." Gabriel said and poked his neck. Sam swore and covered it with his hand. Gabriel snickered and shut teh door. Sam sighed and started walking odwn the hall. He climbed the steps and started walking down the hall to his dorm and to his exasperation, Dean was walking down the hall, on the phone, in his pajamas and coat. Sam frowned.

"Hey." He said. Dean looked up and looked at him confused as he passed before waving.

"Is that a hickey?" Dean asked sam , surprised. Sam rolled his eyes and kept walking. "You and I are gonan have to talk later!" Dean called. Sam laughed nad waved to his brother as he went into his own dorm.

give me prompts


	15. Chapter 15

Destiel- CAs becomes a hippie

In the backyard, people were gathered around a bonfire, drinking and dancing. A few people fell in the pool, others were playing chicken or trying to drown each other. Someone waved cas and Dean over. CAs tugged Dean's hand like a kid. Dean smiled and let Cas lead him over. THey fell into conversation with a few people, some classmates of CAs's. Dean didn't let go of CAs's hand and put his arm around Cas's shoulder. CAs blushed and Dean knew it. He smirked to himself and took a sip of his beer. Not only was his arm around Cas, but he was holding his hand. If Cas didn't know by now, Dean would have to get a banner.

Apparently, Cas got the message and leaned into Dean and squeezed Dean's hand. People came and went and joined the conversation and left. Jokes were shared and it was an all around fun time. Cas started to sway to the music a bit and Dean looked at him funny. What was he doing? Cas had a shit eating grin on his face and was on the verge of laughing.

"Hey!" SOmeone yelled as the music went down. "A black chevy's being towed!"

"SHit." Dean said and let go of Cas. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Ok." CAs said before laughing a bit. Dean didn't pay attention to it and went to go make sure it wasn't his car being towed. Dean ran through the house and down the street. His car was alright, but some idiot across the street parked his chevy truck on a firehydrant. What an idiot. Dean shook his head and walked back to the party. When he got there, he couldn't find Cas where he had left him. He looked around. He couldn't find him outside. Dean went back inside and looked around. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen so he went upstairs.

Dean saw Cas and a small group of people hanging out in the bathroom. He walked over and saw they had taken most of the snacks from downstairs and were talking about something. It seemed to be upsetting Cas. Dean watched concerned. Cas saw Dean and turned to face him.

"Dean, the bees." Cas said worriedly. Dean dead panned. CAs grabbed Dean's shirt in his hands and startled Dean. "The bees."

"What about the bees, Cas?" Dean asked. Cas leaned his head on Dean's chest.

"They're killing them. The cute, hardworking bees are dying." CAs said. He seemed really distraught. Dean couldn't tell if he was drunk or high. Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller guy.

"Um, you ok?" Dean asked.

"Nah." Cas said and stepped back. "I'm still hungry." He said and turned back to the group of people. He reached into the sink and pulled out a box of cheez its. He was high. "Stacey wants to save the bees. She's starting, like a campaign and stuff." CAs said as he stuffed his face with cheez its. "I'm gonna help."

"Alright, CAs. That'll be good." Dean told him.

"Cops! Everybody out! cops!" Someone downstairs yelled. Dean dropped his beer and grabbed CAs. If the cops caught Cas stoned, it would be the end. Dean ran to a window at teh end of the hall and opened the window. He sighed in relief when he saw the roof of the garage. Dean grabbed CAs's wrist and began climbing out of the window. He helped CAs out onto the roof and they made their way to the edge. Dean lowered himself so he was hanging off the gutter. He dropped himself and rolled in the grass. THe roof was low enough that it didn't hurt. The house wasn't tall. Dean waved for cas to do the same. Cas lowered himself but the gutter came off. CAs let out a yell and Dean swore and moved forward. CAs landed on Dean. Someone ran past and pulled Cas and Dean up. It was more party members. Everyone was still trying to split. Dean grabbed Cas's hand and they ran with the crowd. People were running down streets and getting into their cars. Dean thanked God that he hadn parked about a block away. The cops should leave him alone.

Dean shoved CAs into the car and got in on his own side. He peeled away from the curb without checking to see if they were buckled up and got them out of the neighborhood. They drove a bit in silence before Dean glanced to Cas. He was trying to buckle up but it was too dark. CAs caught him looking and started to laugh. Before long, Dean started to laugh, too.

The two drove down dark back roads, just laughing.

"You fell off the roof." Dean laughed. "You fell of the roof, man."

"Yeah, thanks for cushioning the blow and all, but you're not comfortable to land on." Cas teased and rested his head on the headrest, looking at Dean with a soft smile. Dean smiled.

"Blow me, Cas. I'm perfectly comfortable to land on." Dean snorted. He expected Cas to blush, but jmped when he felt CAs's hand on his thigh.

"Now, Dean. Road head is very dangerous." Cas teased before bursting into giggles. Dean laughed nervously but Cas jsut cackled for a bit. When he finally calmed down he sighed and looked at Dean. "I'm still hungry."

"We can get some McDonald's before we get back." Dean told him.

"Mcdonald's is nice." Cas said with a small smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Sabriel

Based on the prompt that was submitted about being sick.

Sam looked like shit. Sam felt like shit. Soon, Sam thought he would be shit. There was a damn virus going around campus and Sam had caught it. Dean had it a few days ago but recovered quickly. Sam was never that lucky. If he didn't start felling better soon, he would be sick for a week. It was day three already and Sam took the day off to try and sleep it off. He wasn't getting much sleep. instead he crouched in front of the toilet, emptying and already empty stomach. He wasn't sure what time it was but it must have been some time in the afternoon because Gabriel was knocking on his door. Sam was too busy heaving so Gabriel let himself in.

Gabriel hadn't heard from Sam in two days and was getting worried. He was glad he stopped by to see him because Sam looked awful and Gabriel doubted Sam was taking care of himself. Gabriel walked up and stood behind sam with a comforting hand on his back. He could feel Sam relax slightly before heaving again. Once Sam was done, he rocked back on his feet and wiped his mouth. He looked awful. He was pale and clammy and had bags under his eyes.

"You look like shit." Gabriel told him. Sam sighed and closed his eyes before trying to stand. Gabriel helped Sam back into bed and set down the plastic bag he brought with him. Sam was leaning against the wall and looked at Gabriel who sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's all that?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Stuff to get you back on your feet." Gabriel answered with a smile on his face. "I brought medicine and some food. Rice and soup, but since you just threw up, I'm only giving you rice and water." Gabriel told him and handed him a container of white rice. Sam nodded in thanks, his throat too sore to speak much. It didn't help that every so often, Sam was interupted by coughing that sounded like he was going to cough up a lung. Gabriel sat with Sam for a small while and kept him updated on life on campus while Sam slowly began to eat. It wasn't long before Sam had to get up and go to the bathroom. He was back on the floor throwing up. Gabriel followed him with a worried look and rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"Let's focus on getting water to stay down then." Gabriel suggested as he helped Sam back into bed. He rested his hand on Sam's forehead. "Sam, you're burning up really bad."

"I'll be fine." Sam said. Gabriel wasn't buying it. He got Sam a cup of water and sat with him for another hour, making sure he kept it down. Sam was able to keep it down, but that was the only improvement. He took the medicine offered to him and thanked Gabriel. "I really will be fine." Sam said. "You don't have to worry about me. Just need some sleep. I'll be back on my feet tomorrow."

"Sure. Sure." Gabriel said, helping Sam get comfortable. Once Sam was settled, Gabriel kissed his burning forehead.

"Don't." Sam mumbled. "You'll get sick."

"I don't get sick." Gabriel said with a smirk and his hands on his hips, his teasing smile clear on his face. Sam smiled.

"Yeah. Right." he said and relaxed. Gabriel looked back at Sam before heading to the door. "Don't tell Dean." He said suddenly, causing Gabriel to turn and look at him confused. "He get's too worried."

"Understood." Gabriel told him. "My lips are sealed." He promised with a smile before leaving, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Dean!" Gabriel called as he ran down the hall. He saw the older Winchester stop and turn. He was heading for his dorm. Gabriel stopped in front of him, panting slightly.

"What's up?" Dean asked, confused as to why Gabriel was talking to him.

"Sam's sick." Gabriel told him. "How worried should I be?" He asked. Dean looked him up and down.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"He's got a fever and can't keep food down." Gabriel began. Dean frowned and thought.

"He coughing?" Dean asked. Gabriel nodded. "Is it just regular coughing or does he sound like a dying animal?"

"He sounds like he's going to cough his insides up." Gabriel elaborated and paused. Dean looked at him.

"I gotta go see him." Dean said and started to move but Gabriel stopped him.

"No, I promised him I wouldn't tell you." Gabriel said. "He said you worry too much. besides, I just got him to get some sleep." Dean looked at Gabriel, sizing him up, reading him and his actions. It clicked in Dean's brain.

"You really like him don't you?" Dean asked. Gabriel frowned, not understanding what he was saying. "You really car about him."

"Of course." Gabriel said without missing a beat. Dean smiled a bit.

"Watch out for his cough." Dean said after a long pause. "He's had breathing issues int he past." Gabriel nodded and Dean smiled at him before opening his door. "Let me know if anything happens. And thanks for letting me know." Dean said before disappearing into his dorm.

Gabriel made his way down the hallway with a bottle of water and a thermos of tea. It was ginger or something. It was supposed to help settle Sam's stomach. He hoped Sam was feeling better, or at least able to keep food down. He knocked softly on the door, not wanting to wake Sam up if he was asleep. When he didn't get a response, he quietly opened the door and peered in. He opened the door fully when he didn't see Sam in his bed. He didn't hear him vomiting either.

"Sam?" He called out concerned as he stepped in. He looked over to the bathroom and saw Sam on the ground. "Jesus Christ!" He shouted and ran to the bathroom. He set his things on the counter and felt Sam's forehead. He felt like he was on fire. He rolled Sam onto his back and reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Dean? It's Gabriel. Sam's passed out. I don't know how long, I just got here. Alright, I'll me you there." Gabriel said. Dean was bringing his car to the entrance nearest them. Sam was going to the hospital. Gabriel gently patted Sam's face trying to wake him up. "Sam? Sam , wake up." He said to him. It took him a few minutes but Sam grunted and squinted. "That a boy. Sam, can you stand?" He asked. Sam nodded and tried to stand. His arm was around Gabriel's shoulders and Gabriel was practically dragging him down the hall.

He was half way down the hall when Cas came running towards him, still wearign his blue hoodie. He stopped and put Sam's other arm around his shoulder, helping Gabriel carry the weight.

"Dean told me what was going on." He explained. "Asked me to come help. He's bringing the car around now." Gabriel nodded.

"Thanks for the help." He said as they made it to the elevator. Together the two got him to the car. Dean had the passanger door open. Dean helped Gabriel get him into the back seat and buckled. up. Sam hummed.

"You with us Sammy?" Dean asked, resting his hand on top of Sam's head. Sam just hummed again. Gabriel went around to the other side and climbed in back, make sure he didn't fall over and lay down. Cas climbed in and took shot gun. Dean turned the car on, backed out, and took off. They were at the hospital in minutes.

* * *

Sam woke up to white. He squinted his eyes and grunted. He lolled is head to the side and sw the moniters and iv drips. He frowned and started to sit up. He had himself propped on his elbows and saw Gabriel, asleep in a chair. His elbow rested on the arm of the chair and his head rested on his hand.

"Mornin'" Dean said, catching Sam's attention. He was standing in the doorway with sandwich in his hand. He took a bite with a grin. "Feeling better?"

"What happened?" Sam asked, his voice still raspy.

"You got sick again." Dean said. "You got a fever. Gabe found you passed out." He explained.

"How long you two been here?" Sam asked s he sat up. Dean helped him and shrugged.

"Just last night. Cas had to get to class this morning so I just dropped him off a few minutes ago." Dean told him. Sam frowned.

"You guys didn't have to stay." He said and Dean snorted. THere was silence for a little bit before dean spoke up.

"He was really worried." He said and nodded at Gabriel before grinning. "I think he's a keeper." He teased. Sam just looked at him with a slight glare. Dean laughed quietly and shrugged, sitting down in another seat.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sam asked, leaning back again.

"Around one. Why?" Dean asked.

"I think I have a test today."


	17. Chapter 17 Merry CHristmas

CAs woke up from sleeping nexting something warm. He hadn't bothered opening his eyes yet, but he felt the soft fabric of his tan blanket bunched up and tucked under his chin. The warm thing was on his back as he slept on his side and he shifted closer too it. His eyes snapped open and his heart stopped when the warm thing behind him grunted and tightened its grip on Cas, pulling him even closer and nuzzling into his back.

Cas recognized where he was immediately. He was in his dorm room. The same dorm Dean slept in. Cas blushed and was too terrified to move. What if Dean woke up? Would he freak out? Would he make Cas leave?

"What time is it?" Dean mumbled into Cas' back. CAs saw Dean's hand reaching around for his phone. CAs handed it to him, still not sure if Dean was aware who was in his arms. Dean tossed his phone onto the floor and nuzzled into Cas's back again. "Screw it, I'm going back to sleep."

Sam kept his eyes closed. He had been up for a few minutes now, but he refused to give in to Gabe's antics. Gabe was poking Sam's cheek. He's been at it for a solid minute, but Sam refused to acknowledge him. At least that was his plan until he felt Gabriel's tongue travelling up his neck. His natural reflexes gave him away as he shifted his neck away from the uncomfortably wet thing.

"Damnit, Gabe." Sam grumbled. "Can't we sleep in? It's freakin' Christmas."

"You were the one who wanted to do breakfast with your brother." Gabriel pointed out with a grin. Sam sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. His other hand was still around Gabriel. "Think they're up yet?"

"I think Dean's trying to fall back asleep." Sam said and rolled onto his side, wrapping his free arm around Gabe. Gabe moved in closer and sighed loudly.

"You Winchester boys don't believe in the early bird gets the worm, do ya?" Gabriel snarked. Sam smiled and snorted air through his nose, amused. But other than that, he didn't really do much else. Gabriel could hear Sam's phone buzzing, but Sam was ignoring it. "Are you going to get that?"

"It's just Dean." Sam told him. "Go back to sleep."

"He's still not answering." Dean told Cas. Dean had rolled onto his back after CAs had returned his phone to him from the floor. "Probably still trying to get back to sleep."

"You think he's awake yet?" Cas asked from his spot on the futon. HE had turned to face Dean. Dean nodded as he kept texting.

"I know he is. Especially if Gabriel's with him." Dean told him with a small smirk. After a few more minutes on his phone he sighed and dropped it onto the bed before roll back over and pulling Cas close. The smaller guy froze and let Dean pull him close and nuzzle his face into Cas's chest. After a few seconds of minor panic, Cas slowly wrapped his free arm around Dean. After a few more seconds, and a shit ton of courage, he tentatively started playing with Dean's hair. He slowly moved his hands through Dean's short hair. Dean sighed happily into Cas' chest.

They stayed like that for a while. Cas wasn't even sure what time it was. He was finally relaxing and realizing that Dean knew exacly what he was doing. Dean wanted to be there. Dean wanted to be held by Cas. And that realization made Cas extremely happy. But all good things must come to an end.

"Dean?" They heard Sam's voice through the door. In a flash Cas was up and out of the bed. Sam was turning the door knob and didn't even get the door open before Cas was in the bathroom, door closed. Dean propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the bathroom door, confused, as Sam and Gabriel appeared in the doorway. "Good, you're up. Gabe wants breakfast." Dean swung his feet to the floor and rubbed his sleepy face. Sam frowned. "Dude, you ok?" He asked, noticing Dean's confused face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." He said as he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "CAs, you good buddy? We're gonna get something to eat. You comin'?" He asked.

"Just gimme a minute." CAs called. "I'll meet you guys there." HE told them. Dean frowned but Sam and Gabriel shrugged.

"See you there, Cas." Sam called. "Dean put a shirt on, you can't just go down to the lounge like that." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and opened a drawer. He pulled out his ugly Christmas sweater. It was dark green with red and white patterns. Sam rolled his eyes and the three made their way down to the lounge where they had a small kitchen and a communal fridge. However, they kept all their food in the small fridge in Dean and CAs' room.

Cas stood in the bathroom, catching his breath. His heart was racing and he felt so stupid. He knows Sam wouldn't care that his brother was sharing a bed with another guy, Sam was dating Gabriel. But Cas couldn't shake the habit. He couldn't help but feel he was about to get caught. HE rested his head on the door and caught his breath before turning and washing his face.

Once he caught his breath, he opened the door and grabbed his blue hoodie with white strings. He put the hood up and made his way down to the lounge. The hood was small and only covered half of his head. But he liked it like that. He entered the lounge to see Sam putting cinnamon rolls into the small oven, Gabriel was sitting on the small island counter, and Dean was sitting on the couch, watching some old Christmas movie, sipping coffee.

"Morning, CAs." Gabriel called from across the room with his trademark smirk. Sam closed the oven and turned with a small smile.

"Hey, Cas." Sam greeted. "Merry Christmas, dude." Cas smiled slightly and nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." He told him. "Is there coffee?" Sam smiled and pulled out a mug out of the box of things they brought down to the lounge. Sam poured him some coffee and handed him the mug.

"We got creamer in the fridge. Gabe and Dean poured some bailey's into theirs. Help yourself to some if you wanted." Sam told him. Cas just smiled a bit, not surprised. After he had his mug of coffee, he padded over to the couch and quietly sat down. His legs were crossed pretzel style with his feet tucked under him and held his mug in both hands. He looked at the tv. It was an older movie that was a cartoon. It was stop motion and one Cas has never seen before.

"What' this?" Cas asked and Dean choked on his coffee. CAs looked a bit startled. Dean looked at him scandalized.

"You've never seen Rudolf?" Dean asked. Cas slowly shook his head. "Sam! He's never seen Rudolf!" Dean shouted across the room. Sam was sipping his coffee and just looked at his brother.

"Some people have better things to do than just sit and watch cartoons, Dean." Sam told him. Dean looked down right offended.

"But it's a classic." He said almost weakly. He shifted and put an arm around Cas. "That's ok, you'll sit and watch it now." He declared, pulling Cas a bit closer to him. Cas slowly relaxed against Dean and sipped his coffee. He slowly relaxed and watched the cartoon with Dean. He smiled to himself. Yes. This was a good Christmas.


	18. Chapter 18 Happy New Years

Happy New Years!

One of the Frat houses was throwing a New Years party. There was loud music, funky lights, and of course, beer. There were kegs all around and a smell of weed wafting through the house. Sam was winning a game of beer pong after being conned into it by Gabriel who stood behind him, cheering him on, drinking from a red cup.

Dean sat on one of the couches in front of the tv with Cas under his arm. They were watching the New Years show waiting for the ball to drop. Each had their own cup of beer. On the other side of Cas sat a red headed girl. Dean was trying to encourage her to ask her crush to dance. Cas sat in between them just giving her sympathetic looks.

"Charlie, look at her." Dean said and pointed in the girl's direction. Dean was a bit buzzed and both Cas and Charlie pulled his arm down so not to get the girl's attention. Cas was smiling at the unhelpful Dean. "She's been checkin' you out all night. Just go up to her and say hi. I'll give you five dollars just to say hi."

"You'll give me five dollars to say hello?" Charlie asked, not sure if she believed him. Dean nodded and started pulling out his wallet.

"I don't have change." He mumbled. "I'll give you a ten. But you gotta talk for ten minutes. Gotta earn it." He told her. Charlie bit her lip and looked at the girl. She caught Charlie looking at her and smiled. She walked over to the couch.

"Hey, guys." She greeted. Dean grinned from ear to ear. "Happy New years." She offered. She tucked some hair behind her ear and stuck her hand out to Charlie. "Wanna dance?" Charlie's jaw almost dropped and she stood, after being gently pushed by Dean and Cas, and left the two to go dance with the girl.

"Ah, Im sugh a good person." Dean said to himself and drank from his cup. CAs laughed and nodded.

"Yes, you are a good person." He told Dean. There was a loud cheer from the kitchen area behind them and the two turned to see Sam standing with his arms up in the air and guys being frat boys around him. "I take it Sam won. He really can hold his beer, can't he."

"It's all the tall." Dean told him and grinned. "He's gonna regret it in the morning though."

"I feel like you're going to be right next to him." CAs told Dean and gently shoved his shoulder. Dean chuckled.

"Nah. I don't get hungover," He announced. "Well, not like Sam." He added, laughing a bit. CAs just smiled at him, but their attention went back to the tv and everyone in the house that wasn't already passed out or too busy fucking in a corner, gathered around and counted as they watched the ball drop.

The entire house roared with a drunken "Happy New Year!" as people threw confetti, cans, shoes, a couple of bras went flying, and someone's boxers landed on the couch next to Dean. Dean turned to Cas with a drunken smile, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

CAs was frozen. He couldn't breathe, all he could do was blink and let Dean kiss him. Dean leaned back with a triumphant smirk before Sam plopped next to him, just as drunk, and gave him a one armed hug and a happy new year.

"Dean." Cas whispered against Dean's lips that had crashed into him. Dean had him pinned against the door for their closet as he kissed Cas's face drunkenly and held his hips. Cas gasped when Deans leg slipped between his and Dean hungrily started kissing his neck. CAs tilted his head back, his mind going foggy and loving every minute of Dean's attention.

HE was snapped back to reality when Dean's hands started trying to undo Cas's fly. He struggled due to his intoxication and CAs looked at the man in front of him. _What am I doing?_

"Dean." CAs said weakly before clearing his throat. "Dean, stop." He said gently and grabbed Dean's hands. Den frowned.

"Was wrong?" He asked, slurring the question. Then he grinned, thinking he found the answer to his problem. "Oh, I know what you like." He said and sunk to his knees. CAs blushed.

"No!" He stated, startled, and crouched down in front of Dean. "Dean, your drunk. Let's get you into bed." Dean chuckled and let Cas pull him up and drag him towards the bed. Dean let all his wait fall on Cas and practically tackled him onto the bed with an oof. Cas sighed and wrapped the blankets around them.

Dean chuckled and snuggled against Cas's chest. Cas was kicking off his converses ad letting Dean snuggle into him. HE was exasperated, but glad he was able to get Dean to stop. HE really liked Dean. A lot. And he was sure Dean liked him as well. But he didn't want Dean to sleep with him while he was drunk, figure out that maybe he didn't like him as much, and then blame it on the beer. He didn't want to lose the best roommate and best friend he had ever had.

He was fine with how it was now, and he was fine with waiting. He wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed the man's head, his hair a mess, and Dean smiled back at him.

"Happy New Years Dean."

Just a quicky for ya guys. Happy holidays!


	19. Chapter 19

CAs came back into the dorm room and stopped short. It was a few days to the beginning of the semester and people had started moving into their new dorms. He had the room to himself for a few days, and he had begun to wonder if he was ever getting a new roommate. Apparently he was.

The man sitting on the empty bed was untying his shoes. His suitcase was next to him and open. The man was around CAs's age, tall, with bleach blond hair and blue eyes. He looked up at cas who stood there in his jeans and blue hoodie, zipped up. Cas nodded at him, a bit wary of the stranger in his room.

"Hey." He said to the man, nodding, before sipping from the straw. He had just gotten back from lunch with Dean. Dean had dropped him off before heading to where he was staying. Dean had moved out because of the large amount of freshmen coming in. Dean, Sam, and Gabriel were renting a house about ten minutes from campus. They had asked CAs to move in with them, help with the rent, but CAs had to stay in the dorms for financial aid or something. So now cas was stuck with this guy.

Said individual looked Cas up and down and then went back to unlacing his heavy steel-toed boots. Cas shuffled in and plopped down on his bed and grabbed his book. He was reading a book Charlie had lent him called the Laramie Project. It was a play actually, and it was set up very differently than any other play. Cas had heard of it, but never read or seen the play. Charlie had acted as if it was a scandle and demanded CAs borrow her copy. Cas new it was a terrifyingly gruesome event, but reading it is something else. Cas was almost lost in the book when he heard a scoff from his new roommate. Cas looked up and over to see the man storming out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Cas shrugged and was about to go back to reading when something caught his eye. He looked over, and noticed something in the boy's trunk. IT was red, and he saw bits of black and white. Cas wondered what it was but left it at that.

He felt his stomach buzz and looked at his phone. He opened it and smiled. Just Dean being Dean. He texted back quickly and went back to reading. Every so often he would sip from his soda and answer Dean's text. He had gotten a good way through the book when there was a knock on his door. He looked up and smiled. It was Charlie. He sat up and swung his feet over the side of his bed and set down his book.

"Hey, Cas." She said and hopped into the room and jumped on the bed next to him. "What you up to?" She asked. Cas smiled at her.

"Just reading." He told her and smiled when she reached behind him to snatch the book.

"Oooh!" She cooed. "Good choice. How far you get?"

"I'm where they talk about seeing him, finding him and how a few of the character were scared it was going to happen to them." He told her. "Charlie it's scary stuff, aren't you ever scared it'll happen to you?" He asked her, turning serious for a second. Charlie raised her eyebrows and looked at her little gay friend. Being a lesbian herself, yes she was scared it would happen to her, and yes, she had things happen to her as well. Highschool was no walk in the park.

"Of course." She told him. Cas felt a little disheartened as she spoke. "There is always that possibility that it'll happen to one of us. I'm terrified. I still get scared when I hold my girlfriend's hand." She paused and Cas looked at her, encouraging to go on. "But I can't let them win. We can't let them keep us down, ya know?" He smiled and nodded.

"You don't think that's something we have to worry about here right?" He asked her. "Like at this school?"

"CAs, no." She stated. "We have such a large LGBT group here, I can't think of anyone who would do that here either. What's this about?"

"I just….worry." He told her. "What if, something goes wrong-"

"CAs is this about Dean?" She asked. The startled look on his face told her so and she laughed. "Cas, he knows you're gay, Sam's banging Gabriel, and Dean's kissed you. Are you still wondering what his stance on the gays are?" Cas blushed and thought about it. Charlie rolled her eyes, sighed, and stood. She picke dup Cas's shoes and tossed them at him. "Put your shoes on." She told him. Cas hopped around, putting them on before grabbing his wallet and dorm keys, shoving them in his pocket.

"Where we going?" CAs asked as he hobbled after Charlie. She grabbed his hand and took off running. She looked back at him with a wicked smile.

"Roller skating!"

"What do you mean roller skating?" Dean asked.

"Like roller blades, wooden floors, old music, cheese fries." Sam explained to him and Dean scowled and waved at him.

"I know what it is, Sam. But where did this need to go roller blading come from?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"Gabe wanted to go." Sam said and Dean snorted. "CAs is going. Charlie's bringing him." Dean looked up from his burger. "Wanna go?"

"When?" Dean asked and Sam tossed him the keys.

"Now."

Dean watched as Cas and Charlie went around the rink. Sam skated past with Gabe a few times, too. Dean just sat there, smiling and drinking a beer. He had lost sight of Cas, but found Charlie again. She was skating with her girlfriend who had met them there. Dean frowned but was startled when a blur in blue crashed into the half wall next to him.

CAs hung on, laughing, face flushed. Dean looked at the small man, smiling as well. Cas looked at him and beamed.

"Dean, why aren't you skating?" He asked.

"I don't know how." Dean told him. "I can't do it."

"I'll help you." Cas said without a beat.

"Nah." Dean said and drank his beer before waving it in Cas's face. "Sides, I still got this to finish." CAs snatched the bottle from Dean, looked him straight in the eye and pulled the bottle to his mouth. Cas knocked the bottle back and drank, and drank, and drank, until it was empty. Dean's jaw had dropped and Cas waved the bottle infront of him with a grin on his face, showing him the bottle was empty.

"There, it's finished." He said and set the bottle down. "Now come skate." He said and tapped Dean's chin, closing his mouth.

Cas dragged Dean around the rink, keeping him upright. Dean eventualy got the hang of it, until someone skated by, knocked into him and threw him off balance. Sam and Gabe looked over their shoulders when they saw Charlie pointing and giggling to her date.

Dean had fallen and taken CAs down with him. Cas crashed down on top of him. But that wasn't what they were all talking about. CAs was blinking and his face was absolutely red. He lifted his head up and saw Dean grinning like a cat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…." CAs rolled off him and helped him up before skating away, leaving Dean pretty much stuck in the center of the rink. Everytime Dean tried to move, he would almost fall. He laughed until he realized Cas wasn't coming back to help him.

"Sam, help me." Den called to his brother. Sm was laughing and just skated over to him.

"You're on your own." He said and skated past, laughing at his brother's struggle.

"Sam!" He called out. "Sammy! Sam!"


	20. Chapter 20 ORLANDO TRIBUTE

Before I begin, I have to say something. This chapter is going to be a little darker. For the past weeks, I have been trying to write the next chapter for this story but I can't because something keeps taking over. That something is this chapter. This chapter is, I don't want to say inspired, but I can't find another way to say it, by the Orlando shooting.

Please understand, I am not trying to "get more readers" or attention with this chapter. Orlando has affected me as well as every other individual in the LGBT community and I cannot continue this story without having this chapter.

The point of this chapter is to pay respects to those in Orlando. I don't want Orlando to be forgotten. It has been the largest US shoot and nothing has been done. I want this chapter to pay respect to those who have died and were injured and their families.

I also want to write this story for anyone who is still scared. I want this chapter to give hope to those who are still scared, who are still in the closet, who feel we have gone backwards. Please do not give up, please stay strong because you are loved, you are amazing, you are special. I may not have ever met you, but that won't stop me from loving you. If you are reading this, please know you are very important to me. Your well being and safety matter to me. I love each and every one of you. Please be safe.

In addition to this, please know that if anyone is still reeling from Orlando, and just need to talk, and heal, please feel free to talk to me.

This is for us. This is for Orlando

#WeareOrlando

Dean sat up and stretched before looking at his phone. It was still early, but there was no doubt that Sam was out on his run. He could hear someone in the kitchen and by the swearing and clanging of pans, he could tell it was Gabriel. He stood up and padded over to the bathroom. It was quiet and the sun was just shinning through. It was a warm summer day, but not uncomfortably so.

Dean, Sam, and Gabriel rented a small house just off of the campus. It was just a block away. Dean brushed his teeth and messed up his hair before giving a goofy grin and heading downstairs. He was just about to head down the steps when he heard Gabriel swear and hear him run to the stairs.

"Dean!" He called down the hall. "Dean get down here, now!" HE shouted. Dean froze at his tone. Gabriel, who was usually, goofy and laid back, was full of urgency and anger. Dean flew down the steps and down the hall. He slid into the living room to see Gabriel standing near the couch and flipping through the channels until he landed on CNN. Dean saw the headline on the bottom of the screen and froze.

 _MASS SHOOTING IN ORLANDO GAY CLUB_

Dean and Gabriel sat there in silence as they saw the news. Almost fifty people were dead already and they watched footage of people carrying others away. There was one clip of a small group working together to carry away an injured person, even though some of them looked injured themselves. Dean couldn't breath at what he was seeing. Dean couldn't move, he couldn't' breathe, he couldn't think. All he could do was sit there and watch.

He was scared. Sure he had gotten shit for being with guys before, but he could handle it. Dean wasn't afraid for his own safety, no. He was scared for his little brother, who was out running on his own with no idea of what's happening. He was scared for Sam, and he was scared for CAs.

Dean was startled out of his stupor when the screen door slammed shut. He looked to see Gabriel storm away. He didn't have time to stop him and ask him where he was going. Dean grabbed his phone and called same. Dean felt cold when Sam didn't pick up. He called again.

"Come on, Sammy, pick up, pick up, pick up." He tried again a third time and almost cried in relief.

"What, Dean?" Sam gasped into the phone, out fo breath from running.

"Sammy, thank god." Dean told him.

"Dean, you ok?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you need to get back to the house now." Dean told him and Sam could hear the urgency in his tone. "DO you understand? How far away are you?"

"Yeah, I'll get home." Sam told him, unnerved at his brother's fear. "I'm just a few blocks away."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"What? Dean, no. I'm almost home." Sam said, confused. "Dean, what's going on?"

"There's been a shooting."

"What, at the school?" Sam asked.

"No. No. But it's not good. Sam you gotta get back here now." Dean ordered.

"Ok. Is Gabe there?" Sam asked. Dean hesitated. Why had Gabriel left?

"No, he stormed out, but he knows what's going on." Dean explained. "I'll see you soon. Be safe, alright?"

"Yeah." Sam said hesitantly. "See you soon."

Cas stood in the cafeteria near the group of people who had gathered around one of the TVs. He held his cereal in his hands, letting the cheerios get soggy. His mouth had dropped open and he heard people murmuring. Some where shaking their heads. _What a shame. It's just another shooting, what's the big deal? Are you serious? This is the biggest one in the U.S. how is this not a big deal? We need to do something about these gun laws. I wonder who did it. It was a gay club, who cares? That's the only safe place we have! Fucking fags had it coming._

That last voice made people stop talking near Cas. Those who heard turned and stared at the guy spouting off this hate.

"You ask me, that guy did us a favor!" He said with a malicious grin. Cas looked over his shoulder and saw it was his roommate.

"No one asked your opinion did they?" another person bit at him. Cas backed away with his cereal. He didn't want to get into it, he still had to share the same room as the guy. CAs was walking away and looked at his cheerios. He wasn't hungry anymore, so he left it in the cafeteria and decided walking back to his dorm. Dean was probably still asleep, but maybe he should text him, ask if he saw the news.

CAs reached into his blue hoodie pocket and looked for his phone. He coldn't find it. _Must have left it in the room._ He thought.

"What the fuck's your problem, man?" One guy shouted at Cas's roommate. "People died!"

"And good riddance." The roommate argued. "They're just a bunch of fags anyway."

"How can you be so calloused?" A girl asked. "How do you think your roommate feels?" She pointed out.

"What's he gotta do with it?" the blonde asked. The girl blinked. Did he not know? She shook her head.

"Nevermind." She mumbled. "You're such an ass." She said and walked away.

"Move! Out of my way!" Charlie shouted as she flew past a small crowd on her bike. She rang her little bell and pedaled as hard as she could. She wanted to get to the boy's place as fast as she could. She was almost hit by a car but that didn't stop her. She was a block away. She wanted to know if they had heard about Orlando.

Charlie had woken up with a phone call. When she answered, her girlfriend was sobbing. Charlie sat straight up in bed and listened as her girlfriend told her about Orlando. Hanna was always sensitive and she was very sensitive to the world around her, but not only was she upset, Hanna was scared. She started to tell Charlie how she was afraid there would be more violence after this, especially towards people like them.

Even though Charlie calmly reassured her, she couldn't deny the fear she felt as well. After she hung up, she sat on her bed, shaking. Charlie was scared. She threw on some shoes and grabbed her phone, wallet, and keys before heading out. She didn't bother to change out of her pajamas or brush her hair. She wanted to be the only place she felt safest. The boy's place. So she hopped on her bike and flew. When she got to the house, she dropped her bike next to Dean's impala and leapt up the steps before opening the screen door and bursting through. There she saw dean making coffee and Sam was walking into the room and pulling on a shirt.

"You guys-" She started to say.

"We know." Sam told her. "Gaberiel saw it on the news. Speaking of," he said and turned to Dean. "Is he back yet?" Dean nodded and looked at his brother.

"Yeah, he's out back." Dean told him. "Good luck with that one." He said and turned back to the pan on the stove. The eggs had begun to crack. Charlie swallowed thickly and watched Dean flip the eggs. She stood in the doorway, she was still shaking. "How you holdin' up?" Dean asked and looked at his small friend. He was startled to see the red head shaking like a leaf. "Hey," He said gently and moved over towards her, placing a large hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a bear hug. "Hey, hey, now. It's ok. We're safe here. We're all ok."

"It could have been us." She whispered into her friend's shoulder. Dean sighed and just kept hugging her. She was referring to the times they had braved a few gay clubs in the area. There was one they repeatedly visited lately, as it was their favorite. Charlie and Hanna had spent every other Friday there since, at least. "What if we're next, Dean? What if something happens to one of you guys?"

"Come on, come sit down." He said and ushered her to the couch before returning to the stove to shut it off. He put the eggs ona plate and tossed them in the microwave to keep them warm and grabbed to cups of coffee.

Dean returned to the old couch where he had set Charlie. She had her knees curled up under her chin as she watched the news report on the shooting. He switched it to the weather channel and put a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. Dean was wearing a button up shirt but had it open, showing a grey tee shirt underneath.

"You hungry?" He asked. She shook her head. Dean sat down next to her. He had to admit he was shaken up, too. He was worried for her, for Sam and Gabriel, for Cas.

"Gabe?" Sam asked as he let the back door swing shut. ON the old wooden back steps, Gabe sat next to a six pack, with one can empty and he was working on finishing his second. He neared Gabe and heard the other man exhale loudly. Sam saw a cloud of smoke puff out away from him. He sat down next to the man. "Didn't know you smoked."

"I don't." Gabe told him and sam let a small snort of air. "Want one?"

"Right after a run?" Sam asked and held out his hand. "Light me up." They sat there on the back porch on a Sunday morning, smoking and drinking before ten. Gabe let his head rest in his hands. They sat in silence for a while until Sam heard him humming. He had ridden around with dean long enough to recognize U2.

"Bloody Sunday?" Sam asked and Gabe nodded. Sam smoked, letting the smoke burn. He let his head roll back as he tried to breathe. Last he saw, fifty people were dead. Fifty gay men and women, shot just for who they loved. He closed his eyes for a minute.

Although he didn't go out with Charlie all the time, Gabriel would accompany her every now and then without Sam, or Dean and Cas would, too. What if one day he woke up to them missing and the same thing flashing on the news? Sam was startled when a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him close. Sam held onto Gabe and buried his face in the man's neck.

"We'll be ok, Sam." Gabe told him and held the taller man close. Sam held onto him and just breathed.

CAs sat on his bed, looking at his phone. He had been reading all the articles on the attack and watching all the videos. He wanted to be as informed as possible. He had responded to Dean's text and waited for a response.

Cas didn't know what to do besides watch the news on his phone. It hadn't quite hit him yet how serious this was. But once he finished watching everything, and felt he was up to date, he sat in silence, looking around his room. He felt watched, exposed. His roommate could come back any minute and what if he came back with a gun? What if he came back and harassed CAs for being gay?

CAs shot off the bed and grabbed his bag. He was going over to Dean's. He needed to be with the group. That was were he knew he was safe. Cas wanted to be around people like him who understood him. It's what he needed.

Something told him they needed it as well. When he arrived, he saw the group all there, just being near each other. He sat with them and ate and drank and smoked as they watched the news. It would take them all a while to heal from this, but they would heal and they would move forward. They wouldn't just sit there and be afraid anymore. They would live their lives and take the risks. But they would also stick together, no matter what they faced. And Cas felt comfort knowing he had friends who would stick with him, and he hoped they knew he would do anything for them, too.


End file.
